Annoyed
by Nymbis
Summary: 2nd Gen What happens when Harry's lil boy and Draco's lil girl are sorted into the same house at Hogwarts? Pink tainted lads? Dancing Curtains? Simultaneous speaking? Yellow Explosions? or simply put: chaos of course! Discontinued.
1. The Send Off

**Proem**:

_Jimmi's_ _POV_:Jimmi (short for James) Potter stood at platform 9 ¾. Eagerly awaiting the Hogwarts Express. He had turned the big number 11 in February, and was anticipating his first year at Hogwarts.Well, at least he would've been, had his mother not been squeezing the life out of him."Mom, let go, the other older kids are here!" He said in protest, trying to squirm out of his mother's grip.His mother didn't listen, and continued to keep crying, oblivious to the fact that Jimmi didn't want her showing so much affection, "My little baby boy has all grown up!"

He heard his older brothers, Gred and Forge snicker. They weren't twins, but were so close in age and appearance that it didn't matter. Both were in their 3rd year, and in Gryffindor, where it was likely Jimmi would be.

His father wasn't there, as he was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts.

His mother, Ginevra, or Ginny, Potter was 7 months pregnant, which would be the reason why she was being so overdramatic.

Jimmi was a tall lanky child with a bunch of unruly black hair. His eyes resembled Ginny's perfectly, chocolate brown. He fortunately didn't need glasses like his father, but had inherited the Weasley curse of freckles.

He soon took notice as the other children begin to stare in their direction from his mother's hysterics.Jimmi felt his ears start to redden. "Mom, I need to go now or I'll miss the train, Gred and Forge already left!"Ginny inched away from her youngest son reluctantly, "Ok, ok. Be sure to owl me to make sure you've arrived safely, and have your brothers show you and Artie Weasley around."Jimmi nodded. Artie Weasley was his best friend. He wasn't as tall as Jimmi, but lanky all the same. He had blue eyes with red, and slightly wavy hair. He would be starting this year too, and was probably already on the train. His annoying little sister Minnie would be starting next year, but both were looking forward to creating great mischief in the Gryffindor tower.As his mother straightened up, he noticed that it was really only 9:45, but as the clock was behind her, she didn't need know, as it would only result in more clinginess.

She became suddenly serious, "Now you remember Mr. James Sirius Potter, stay away from those awful Slytherins, they're bad news, especially the Malfoy family."

He groaned and rolled his eyes, this had not been the first time his mother had given him the speech, "I'll be fine mum." He said.

He started to go, but Ginny Potter grabbed him in a tight bear-hug before letting him off.

_Morwen's POV:  
  
_

Morwen stood at the platform with her father.

"Now Morwen, listen carefully, when you arrive at Hogwarts, and are sorted into Slytherin, I'd like to not have to send Howlers. I understand, if you might want to get into some trouble, but just don't over do it." he ruffled her hair and said in a lower voice, "Or at least try not to get caught."

Morwen looked up and smiled at her father. Draco Malfoy was almost an exact replica of his father, except for his hair being shorter. The only difference was that Draco actually cared about his children, and paid as much attention as he could to them; when he wasn't swamped at the office.Morwen had an older brother, Mordred, who was a 6th year Slytherin at Hogwarts. Morwen had a very close bond with her brother, being that their father was always hard at work at the ministry of magic.Morwen had inherited Draco's pale complexion and hair, but she had green eyes that she owed to her mother, Pansy Parkinson, who had regrettably passed away giving birth to Morwen. Morwen was a little on the pudgie side, and had coke-bottle glasses.She smiled up at her father, "I'll try. After all, what would Hogwarts be without the Malfoy charm?"Her father laughed, "Can't say I disagree with that. Well you better get going, I'm sure Killian and Imy have already boarded the train."She smiled. Killian Crabbe and Imy Zabini were her best friends, however their other close friend, Henna Goyle, wouldn't be joining them until next year. Still, Morwen kept the smile plastered on her face and boarded the train, waving good bye to her father who waved back.

Morwen tried to ignore the feelings of homesickness as the train left the platform.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

what do you think? Shall I continue? Well, I suppose I will post the next chapter anyway, to give you more of a feel for the story, since this was just the Prolog and nothing ever really happens in those............

**So** **Next** **Up**: The Sorting!Till the Hopeful Next Time:nymbis 


	2. The Sorting

****

**Chapter** **One**: The Sorting.

::::::::::::::::Jimmi walked up and down the halls, trying to find the compartment Artie was in. "Artie?!" He called, "Artie!" he was about to open a door when it slammed into his face. "Ow!" he yelped.A slightly chubby girl with freakishly light hair opened the door, "Merlin! I am so sorry!"Jimmie, nursing his nose grumbled, "Its alright.""Its starting to bleed!" She said, taking out her wand, "_Rependario_!" she said, swishing it, immediately the pain in Jimmi's nose receded and the bleeding stopped."Uh...........thanks?" He said.

She smiled, "No problem. Are you a first year?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly, a tall, gaunt boy with hair darker than Jimmi's emerged from the compartment, he had icy gray eyes that seemed to pierce Jimmi. "May I help you?" He said, his voice as cool as his eyes.

"Uh," He said, slightly intimidated. He looked at the boy's robes and realized there was a silver snake on it. A Slytherin. "No!" He said abruptly.The girl who had helped him looked at Jimmi quizzically, "What's the matter with you?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to Slytherins." He said in a rather cruel tone.

The taller boy sent Jimmi a look that made him cower. "What do you have against Slytherins?" he said in a equally cruel tone.

"They're annoying, rude and rather smelly." Came a voice from behind Jimmi. He turned to see Gred and Forge."I should've known," Sneered the tall guy, "A Potter.""And I should have known that a Malfoy would be terrifying our little brother." Replied Gred.Moments later, Artie walked up, "Jim! Glad you're here, couldn't find you, but I ran into these two and.........." He trailed off as he saw the duo of Slytherins."More bloody Gryffs, you all should really start having population limits, say negative 3 children per year?" said the Slytherin boy."Watch it pal!" said Artie, starting to get red ears."Shut up you idiot!" Said the girl this time, aiming her wand at them.Gred and Forge snickered, "What are you going to be doing with that?" asked Gred."Ya, you're only a bloody first year." Said Forge."_Imertimi_-"she started, but the older boy's fingers wrapped around the wand."Not here." He said.The girl reluctantly nodded and sent Jimmi a look of pure acid.The pair both walked into the compartment. Slamming the compartment in the Potter and Weasley faces. Gred and Forge made their way down the train's halls, eager to find and then go talk to the Jordan girls.Jimmi looked at Artie, "That was weird."Artie nodded, "Yeah, and I'll be sure to stay away from that geeky little girl."Jimmi nodded, "Definitely. I know there isn't such a thing as hatred at first sight, but that came pretty close."They started walking toward their compartments."Slytherins." Said Artie."Slytherins." Agreed Jimmi.

:::::::::::::::::::

Morwen groaned as she entered the compartment. Stupid buggers, Mordred had just been trying to help! "Are all students here that way towards Slytherins?!" She said, slinking into her seat.

She hadn't seen Killian or Imy around, but was still hoping for them to find the Malfoy siblings before the train started.

Mordred sat across from her, cool indifference plastered on his face like always, "The Gryffindors and Slytherins tend to have a little rivalry here at Hogwarts, as it seems, so do the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. But everyone tends to get along with everyone else that aren't in a rival house.""Why do we even have them?" Asked Morwen, curious.Mordred shrugged, "No one cares anymore."Morwen scowled, disappointed in the answer, suddenly there was a knock on the door and Morwen answered it. "You guys found us!" She exclaimed happily.Imy Zabini, a lithe girl with golden eyes and dark brown hair, who you could tell would be really pretty one day, entered first, "Well duh stupid." She said happily. "That's a best friend's job!"Killian, a stocky, shorter guy with black eyes and dark hair entered next. "Yeah." Was all he said, Killian wasn't quite as shy normally, but everyone knew he was deathly afraid of Mordred."Hello Morrie!" Exclaimed Imy, seeing Mordred in the corner."Hello." He said somberly. He looked at Killian and nodded.Killian gave a shaky smile.Imy, the chatterbox she was, immediately took a seat, "I cant wait to go to Hogwarts! I'm a little nervous about the Sorting though. I mean, it is a given that we'll all be in Slytherin, best house there is! But I mean, I heard some of the teachers are really mean. Like Krum, the Charms teacher, or Potter. I heard he is especially biased towards his house, the bloody Gryffs, so I know he'll be out for blood against us since we'll be in Slytherin, don't tcha think?"All three of the occupants of the compartment looked at Imy in wonder, as she had said that in under 20 seconds."Don't you breathe?" asked Morwen in astonishment."Of course I breathe." She said, looking cross.

::::::::::::::::::

Jimmi, Artie, Gred, Forge, Katie and Alicia Weasley (The boys' cousins) sat in the compartment. His cousins, Katie and Alicia, daughters of Fred and George Weasley, were a fourth and a fifth year in Gryffindor. Both talked to each other endlessly, stopping their conversation only briefly when Gred or Forge would ask questions about their friends, (and the duo's crushes) the Jordan girls."So, Alicia, has Tamara said anything about me?" said Gred, in what he thought was a Casanova way.Alicia turned her head away for a moment, said "No." And turned back to her conversation about Herbology with Katie."Katie, has Juliette said anything about me?" asked Forge.Katie followed suit the same way her cousin did.The duo slumped in their seats, disappointed."So, Jim, what do you think Hogwarts will be like?" asked Artie.Jimmi shrugged, and his anticipation grew as the train got nearer and nearer to Hogwarts.

Suddenly, there was a knock on their compartment door, Katie, closest to it, slide it open. "Ya?" she asked.

There was a waitress with a very large cart of food, "Would any of you like to purchase some snacks?"Jimmi nodded eagerly and grabbed out a sickle. "One Cauldron Cake please.""And two chocolate Frogs," Ordered Gred."And some Bertie's" said Artie."And some more Cauldron Cakes." Said Katie"And More Bertie's. Some more frogs, and one of those sparkly things."The waitress looked at them in absolute horror, "You want how much?!" She asked.After about ten minutes of discussing various orders they finally came up with a list of:

5 chocolate frogs  
7 cauldron cakes  
9 bertie botts  
and one of those sparkly things.

The waitress left extremely quick after handing the various foods to the clan of Weasleys, trying to avoid any more additions to the list.Jimmi and Artie munched on their treats happily.

"So, are you nervous about the sorting?" Said Artie in between bites.

Jimmi shrugged, "Not really, it's a given that I'll be in Gryffindor. You too, I mean we're all from it."

Artie nodded. "Say, do you think the Chudley Cannons will take it this year?"

Jimmi snorted, "As if. The Salem Nooses will cream the Cannons."

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

Their argument lasted for a very long time. So long, in fact, that they weren't even near ready when the train pulled up at Hogwarts.

:::::::::::::::::::

Morwen looked about at Hogwarts with wonder. It was huge! The twinkling lights and many towers were amazing! Most astonishing, however, were the carriages. There were hundreds, and each were pulled by a terrifying creature with glossamer wings and a dragon's body.

"They're called threstrals, Morwen," Said Mordred, who left the train behind her, "Don't worry about them, they're harmless."Morwen nodded her pudgy face, but still couldn't help but be terrified at the creatures.

Imy, who had come off right after her said, "What are? I don't see anything?!" She said, sounding disappointed.

Killian got off after Imy, "Me neither.""Now you wouldn't, would you?" Said Mordred in a grave voice, but some humor glinting in his eyes.Morwen was about to ask him something, but there was a giant of a man standing near some boats by the lake. He was HUGE with a gray grizzly beard and hair. He must be half giant or something, deducted Morwen.The man called out in a thunderous voice, "Firs' years! firs' years over 'ere please!" He hollered.Mordred nudged his little sister forward, giving her a look of confidence, "Don't worry about anything, I'll see you at the sorting." He said.Morwen nodded and followed Imy and Killian, who had already boarded.

She stepped onto the boat carefully. It was cold and rather wet, and the only light source came from the dim illumination of a lantern. She sat next to a girl with long, blond hair and a somewhat dreamy expression. Killian and Imy were to her right.

"Ello! What's your name?" Said the girl happily."Morwen." She said kindly, giving her a smile, "What's yours?""My name is Leda Lovegood, and behind us is my twin brother Leif." She said."Glad to meet you," Mumbled Leif.Morwen smiled and nodded, "You too."

Suddenly, the boats lurched forward.

"Crikey, this is excellent! No paddles or anything!" exclaimed Imy.

"Very cool." Said Killian.

Morwen couldn't help but smile as the boats slowly pulled into the school.

They were all herded off the boats into an enormous hallway. There was one set of grand doors in front of them, but they were closed. Imy, Killian, Leda, Leif, and Morwen all shared nervous grins.

"Come on already!" cried someone in the back.Morwen turned around to see the boy and his friend she had met earlier on the train.She rolled her eyes, "Oh, you again.""Shut up four eyes!" said the red head."How original, allow me to quiver where I stand you idiot git!" Morwen replied.This caught Imy's attention. "What's your problem?""Nothing." Said the dark haired one, "Don't worry, we're just dealing with a stupid Slytherin."Imy's eyes narrowed, "Perhaps it might've escaped your attention then, that my name is Imy Zabini. I'm sure you've heard of my father?"Color flushed out from the dark haired one's face.Killian showed up behind him, cracking his knuckles, "And I'm Killian Crabbe."

Both boys, beginning to see they were out numbered, shut up instantly.

A man with all black robes and pale skin stood in front of them, holding a rather large scroll. His hair was jet black with flecks of gray and his eyes were a black ice. Something about him commanded attention and respect. His voice was clear when he spoke.

"Greetings, little miscreant wizards and witches. I am Professor Snape, Potions Master at this school."Morwen's brain made up recognition at the name. Mordred and father had spoken of him often, this was their favorite teacher."Most of you, will not be able to even hope to become one half of the magic wielder that you wish to be. This institution's sole purpose is to give you even the slightest chance, in which you can try to one day become a great wizard or witch." He paused, "Though I doubt it."Morwen then decided she liked this guy, as he presented a challenge. And Morwen had never been one to refuse a challenge."There are four houses here at Hogwarts; Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and my house, Slytherin." He sighed, a gut feeling telling him that the load of these students would be causing him great headaches in the near future, "Without further ado, The Sorting Ceremony."The doors swung open and the new students entered what appeared to be a big cafeteria. There were 5 long tables filled with people. Four of those held what were obviously the students; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin.At the Slytherin table, Morwen saw her brother who winked, and Morwen gave a shy smile at him.The other table, was at the front and appeared to hold all the faculty members.Candles hung suspended in the air and the ceiling was bewitched to look like the sky. A huge grin broke onto Morwen's face, This was better than she ever hoped it would be!

In the front-middle of the room, there stood a tattered old hat on a stool. And imagine Morwen's surprise, when the hat began to burst into song.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat cant see, So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor-  
  
_

At this, Imy gave Morwen a thumbs-down and Morwen pretended to gag

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart._

  
  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil;  
_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_If you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind.  
  
_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends.  
  
_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap!_

_ You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm the Thinking Cap.  
  
_

At this, the whole hall burst into applause. Morwen felt more and more anxious to get this done and over with.

Snape undid the scroll, "Abbott, Michelina!" he called.

A girl went nervously to the stool, and almost before she set the hat on her head, the hat cried out:

HUFFLEPUFF!Next was Ty Bones, who was declared a GRYFFINDOR!After that came Boot, RAVENCLAW, Brones, SLYTHERIN, Brown, RAVENCLAW, Brown, GRYFFINDOR, Cabboble, HUFFLEPUFF, Chang, RAVENCLAW, and then came:"Crabbe, Killian!" Rang Snape's voice.Killian approached the stool nervously, and carefully sat the tattered hat on his head. After a few seconds, it rang out, "SLYTHERIN!!"Imy and Morwen applauded loudly for their comrade, who flashed them a huge grin.

A few more names were called, and after Longbottom (Hufflepuff) there were "Lovegood and Lovegood." Who were both sorted into RAVENCLAW

Soon after that, the name "Malfoy, Morwen." Was called.Morwen took a deep breath and went towards the stool. She carefully place the battered hat on her head._Ah, another Malfoy, now let's see what we have here,_ said the hat  
  
_a head full of brains, that is quite clear  
  
Cunning, and resourcefulness are found here in the lots  
  
but I don't see one single speck of ambition in your thoughts  
_'What?!' thought Morwen 'I have plenty ambition!'_Ambition to learn, not to succeed, according to what I see here, Morwen, you don't care how far you go, and you have enough cleverness and wit to put you into.........  
_"RAVENCLAW!!" Boomed the hat.This can't be good. She thought.=:=:=:=Everyone gaped in shock as a Malfoy slowly, as if in defeat, and slowly walked over and sat at the Ravenclaw table. Snape even looked confused. Mordred, who was trying to help his sister build confidence with a comforting smile, soon began to gape.Only the Lovegoods were completely oblivious to this fact and clapped really hard. Soon, Mordred, Imy, and Killian began to clap, and finally the Ravenclaw table applauded its newest member."Oh, Ah, yes," Said Snape as he began listing off names again.

Artie and Jimmi stood in the back of the crowd, "Can you believe it?! A Malfoy in Ravenclaw?!" exclaimed Artie.

"I know, that is really weird," Said Jimmi.After "Paronne," Snape called, "Potter, James." In a rather disgusted tone.

Jimmi smiled at his brothers and at his father, Harry, who sat giving him a reassuring smile.

He approached the bench and carefully sat the tattered old hat on his head.

_Ah, a Potter, this shall be easy, _thought the hat_.  
_

Jimmi didn't know whether or not to take that as a compliment._you have nerve, and are a polite, courteous lad. Loyalty runs think in your blood  
  
_

'Gryffindor for me.' Thought Jimmi.

_Now hold on, Mr. Potter, I am not finished yet  
  
for you have knowledge and keen wit as well  
  
you lack, however a certain sense of bravery, as you don't see the need to rush into things before you know all the facts  
  
_

'Hold on, I'm courageous!' defended Jimmi

_Not until you are sure of the circumstances, until then, you use your head, which will put you into.........  
  
_

"RAVENCLAW!" Boomed the hat.

Jimmi looked around to see other shocked faces as well. His brothers, and cousins looked on in amazement. Artie's face fell some as he mouthed "Ravenclaw?!" to Jimmi.

Jimmi winced, however, when he saw his father's reaction. He looked somewhat surprised, yet disappointed. The Charms teacher, Mrs. Krum, also looked rather surprised.

Jimmi walked slowly and met the face of Morwen Malfoy, who was also sitting at the table.

They glared daggers at each other.

As Jimmi was preoccupied, Morwen managed to stick her foot out, causing Jimmi to fall.

Jimmi looked up at Morwen's smug face as she said, "Whoops." In a rather non sympathetic way.

This would be the longest 7 years of his life.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

what did you think? Good, bad? REALLY bad? I like reviews!

Flames are welcomed, and I may or may not continue this, depends if anyone wants me too, yes, anyone, I only request 1 review that wants me to continue this. That's all! I swear!

To My One Lonely Reviewer:  
  
**Andboriel** **Swann**: Thank you for you faith! LOL YOU GUESSED RIGHT! YAY!!! I hope this is soon enough, and hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

!nym!


	3. Settling In

**Settling** **In**

::::::::::::::::::Morwen smiled as James Potter went down. "Oops." She said.Upon sitting down at the Ravenclaw table, her and the Lovegood twins laughed at the fallen James."You did that on purpose!" He cried.

Morwen smiled, "No I didn't. It hurts that you would think of me like that!" she said.

An Asian boy with dark hair helped up the fallen James, "Don't worry chum," He said.

"Thanks." Muttered James.

Morwen rolled her eyes and turned back to the Lovegoods, "So, are you excited about tomorrow?" she asked them.

Leda nodded, "Am I ever! My mother here is the Divination teacher, that's her over there on the right with the blue robes."

Morwen's gaze landed on a woman who could've been the exact replica of Leda, only about 30 years older. She seemed to be arguing with some cheese on her plate.

"I'm a little nervous," Said Leif, "I mean, who knows what we're supposed to have already known, I only know some of the basic charms."

Morwen looked down at her plate, she knew a whole lot more than that, mostly thanks to her brother Mordred. "I'm a little anxious too." She agreed

"I suppose that's understandable." Said Leda.

"Perfectly sensible." Concluded Leif.

Morwen smiled, she rather liked this odd pair.

She felt a tapping at her shoulder and saw Mordred. "Mordred!" she said happily, then remembering that he might not be happy, she lowered her head, "Sorry I didn't get Slytherin."

Mordred laughed, "Don't be sorry! Better Ravenclaw than Gryffindor or Hufflepuff!" he said.

Morwen looked up, suddenly more cheerful, "You're not mad?"

Mordred shrugged, "Can't say it didn't surprise me, but it's not like you begged to be in Ravenclaw, the hat put you where you are and really that's that."

Morwen hugged her brother, "That's really great of you!" she said.

Mordred inched away, "Mor, people are watching!" He exclaimed.

"Oh." Said Morwen, pulling away, "Gotcha."

Imy and Killian came up. "This is so not right!" Exclaimed Imy. "We're all supposed to be in Slytherin together!"

"Yeah, it's not going to be much fun without you!" Exclaimed Killian.Morwen smiled, "Don't worry about it, I have a plan."Mordred raised an eyebrow, "Is it something against the rules?"Morwen sighed, "A little."Mordred shrugged, "I'll help, but if you get caught I don't know you."Imy smiled, "How will that work stupid?! Morwen's your sis, and we're her mates, you've got to know us!"Mordred rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean.""Anyways." Said Morwen, changing the subject, "If you would tell me the password for Slytherin, I could go in and hang out with you guys.""And how would we get that?" asked Killian, confused.Morwen smiled sweetly at her brother, "Well, Mordred is a prefect."Imy looked at Mordred, "Are you really? Where's your spiffy badge?"

Mordred rolled his eyes, "I don't like advertising it thank you very much." He dug into his pocket a pulled out a silver badge. "And I don't like the idea, what if someone turns you in?"

Morwen rolled her eyes, "Mordred I'm your sister, and a Malfoy."

Killian nodded, "This is true. I doubt anyone in Slytherin would mess with you Mordred."

Imy nodded, getting the gist of the game, "What with you being the all- knowing- all important Mordred Malfoy, Prefect of Slytherin."

Mordred sighed, "Alright already, the password is _Mugwort_."Morwen smiled at her brother, "Thank you!"Mordred lowered his gaze to meet her eyes, "Don't make me regret this."Morwen raised two fingers, "Solemnly swear."

Leda and Leif, who had been talking with each other through all this, tapped Morwen on the shoulder, "C'mon Morwen, the Prefect's leaving!"

Morwen smiled, "I'll see you guys tomorrow!"They all nodded and said goodbye in their own way. Morwen smiled as she stood up from the table with Leif and Leda. Maybe being in Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad after all.:::::::::::::::::::::::

Jimmi followed right behind the prefect, something Brocklehearst, scared he might get lost in the huge halls of Hogwarts. His new friend, Han Chang, and his friend, Terrance Boot, another first year with dark hair and light brown eyes, were talking non-stop about Quidditch.

"I can't wait till next year and be on the house team!" exclaimed Han.

Terrance shrugged at his friend, "You don't know you'll be on it."

Han snorted, "_Please_, my mum and my dad were on the house team."

Jimmi decided to be in the conversation, "What did they play?"

"My mum was a Seeker, my dad was a Seeker too, but for Hufflepuff. They were both pretty good, my da's on the Scotland team.""I didn't know there was a Chang on the Scotland team." Said Jimmi."Oh no, that'd be my mom's last name, her and Da are divorced. Da's name is Justin Finch-Fletchley."Jimmi's jaw dropped, "_The_ Justin Finch-Fletchley?!"Han nodded proudly. "He remarried though, to my step mom, Susan Bones."

"Course, Jimmi, its nothing compared to your dad." Said Terrance, "_The_ Harry Potter."

Jimmi shrugged, "It wasn't just him that destroyed You-Know-Who, there was Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Han raised an eyebrow, "Didn't someone named Draco Malfoy help too? And Vik Krum, I heard about him also."Jimmi shrugged, "Who cares?"They suddenly approached a huge staircase. "What's this?" He asked.The Prefect, Mandy Brocklehurst, tapped the door with her wand, "The password is _Veritas_, the Latin word for truth for the short minded ones."The wood rearranged to make the form of a eagle, then slid open. There were many gasps of astonishments from the crowd,"In here." Commanded Mandy, as they followed her into the staircase.

Inside there was a fireplace, with a bronze casting, and many blue chairs, couches, drapes, and everything! There were several Ravenclaw emblems, and it was awesome! There were two doors on the side.

"That one on the left leads to the Boy's Dormitories. Each room houses the students in the year, so you'll be required to bunk with around 5 roommates. The ones on the Right are the Girls' Dorms." She cleared her throat, "You are required to be here by 9 o'clock. There will be curfew. Breakfast is served at 7."With that, she took the door on the right.The trio of boys saw Evil Morwen, that creepy Lovegood girl, and some other girls enter the Ravenclaw room. He then saw the Lovegood boy, and some other guys enter the hall.

The trio looked at each other and shrugged, opening the door. Inside there was a hallway of 7 doors. Each one was labeled 1st year, 2nd year, and so on, at the end there was a fancy one that said _Prefect_/_Headboy_. Jimmi vowed he would one day see what that room looked like. They opened the door marked 1st years, and went in.

Inside there were 5 canopy beds. Each identical, with bronze-ish coloring and a dresser and nightstand. Jimmi was happy to see that the trunk had been unpacked. On the bed there was what appeared to be a bronze-ish nightgown with the Ravenclaw crest.In his trunk, he opened it to find standard Hogwarts uniform. The billowy black cloak with the Ravenclaw crest, some black trousers, a gray sweater vest with bronze and blue trim with the crest on it, some bronze and blue striped socks, and a bronze and blue striped tie."This is awesome!" He heard Terrance exclaim, he had taken the bed to the right of him, while Han had taken the one to the left.Across there were two more roommates, one handsome-looking boy laying on his bed, reading, and the Odd Lovegood boy, who was doing something with his pet cat.

"What's your name?" Jimmi asked the one reading.

"Robert Davies." He said, not looking up from his book, "And that's Leif Lovegood over there."

"I'm Han Chang, that's Terrance Boot, and that's Jimmi _Potter_ " Said Han, putting a strong emphasis on Potter.

Jimmi awaited the long oo-ing and aw-ing about his name, but all they got in response was, "Oh."Jimmi was a little disappointed.There was suddenly a loud CRACK Sound and they turned to see that Leif had tie-dyed his poor cat. "Awesome!" exclaimed Leif, "IT WORKED!"The trio of boys stared at Leif in wonder, "Are you crazy?!" Exclaimed Jimmi."Maybe a little." Said Robert, smiling at Leif, "But who isn't?""I'm not!" Said Han."Neither am I." Said Terrance.

"No way!" Said Jimmi. "That poor cat!"

Leif smiled, "It's the coolest cat IN THE WORLD."

Jimmi groaned, hitting his bed. With complete wackoes for roommates, this year could only go one way, down.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

The end!  
  
Well, ok, not really, but the end of the chapter! Yay!

Question for my audience member:  
  
Should I write all of the years, or just do the first year and maybe skip to 4th or something? Up to you!

SO TO MY ONE LONELY REVIEWER:  
  
**Andboriel** **Swann**: I'd like to thank you again for being the only one to care about my story sniffle, sniffle.......... Tear and I thought I did mention Harry being the Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor in the prolog......... if I didn't, whoops blushes N E WAYZ- HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AS ITS ALL FOR YOU!!!! (yay?)

**Next** **Up** (If I get 1 review)  
  
FIRST DAY OF CLASSES! HARRY AND SNAPE IN THEIR REIGNS OF TERROR!


	4. Cousin Its and Simultaenus Speaking

****

**Chapter** **4**: Cousin Its and Simultaneous Speaking

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Morwen woke up the next morning, well rested. She stretched her arms, enjoying the "crack" as they popped. She then noticed that Leda was already up and getting her schedule sorted out.Leda was really the only member of the room who Morwen got along with, as the other girls, Jenna Brown, Kayla, and Olivia Patil, seemed very clique- ish and didn't include Morwen and Leda in anything so far. In fact, they were rather mean.Morwen remembered what had happened the following night, when she and Leda had first entered the room.

:::::::::::::::::::::

The Trio were already there, and gossiping in the corner about the hot new Ravenclaw boys.

"Hello, I'm Morwen, and this is Leda." Said Morwen, trying to be polite.

"We know who you are." Said one of the Patils, Morwen got them confused, narrowing her eyes at the pair.

"Ya. Stay away from us you freaks!" cried Jenna.

"We're not freaks!" cried Leda.

"No, you're right, _your_ the freak, daughter of that creepazoid teacher, and _she's_ the one who will kill us in our sleep! Bloody Malfoy!"

"Hey!" Cried Morwen, going for her wand, "I wasn't planning on it, but for you I'll make an exception!"Leda, however, being the quick thinking one, grabbed the wand out of Morwen's hand before she could do any damage. "Leave alone, you want to prove them right?!""Yes!" cried Morwen vehemently."Well don't!" said Leda, dropping her wand on the floorboards.The rest of the night had passed with the three girls huddled in the corner, and Morwen and Leda trying to ignore the harsh whispering about psych-wards and Dark Magic.

:::::::::::::::::;

Morwen shrugged the memory away and got up, "Morning Leda." She yawned.

Leda smiled, "Hi Morwen. Ready for classes today?"

Morwen shrugged as she got dressed, "I have a feeling not as much as I ought to be."

"That's the spirit!" chimed Leda.

Morwen noticed the other trio of girls were still fast asleep. "Should we wake them?"

"No......... I have a better idea." Said Leda, grinning fiendishly.

Morwen raised an eyebrow evilly, "Now, what would that be?"

"I'm not quite sure yet, but it involves a magic marker and some silly string." Said Leda.

"E-e-ee-xcellent." Said Morwen, twiddling her fingers together.

Leda through back her head, "MUWHAHWA"

Morwen couldn't help but snicker, she liked this girl.

::::::::::::::::::;

Jimmi woke up frazzled. All night the Lovegood boy's snores kept him up, unable to let him sleep. He trudged over to the dorm's bathroom and looked in the mirror. He inwardly groaned when he saw that his eyes were bloodshot and had dark baggies under them.He turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on his face, hoping it would help him wake up for the first day of classes. He took in a deep breath, trying to center himself. It was something his mom did to relax from what she called "Harry aggrevations" when she was feeling particularly moody towards Jimmi's dad.From the main room, Jimmi heard the distinct twangy singing of Leif, "I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and gaaaaaaayyy!"Jimmi hit his head against the counter, today would be a long day.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Morwen and Leda went down to the Ravenclaw Common Room. There were many people there, all talking about their classes."So we have what first?" Asked Morwen, still feeling a little drowsy as it was morning.

But she felt smug. Definitely smug as she heard a shrill shriek come from their dorm. Leda made this weird chuckling noise and Morwen couldn't help the tugging at the corners of her mouth. The trio stomped out; obviously PO'd.

Their hair was plastered to their foreheads with silly string- making them resemble cousin It. (those of you who don't know who cousin It is- consider yourself seriously deprived)

"You did this!" Hissed a Patil.

"Yeppers." Said Morwen.

"You will so pay!" cried Jenna, trying to get the pink goop out of her hair.

"Here's a five, it's all I got." Said Leda, placing a nickel on Jenna's head, which caused it to stick. So now not only did she look like cousin it, but a cousin It with a shiny circle.

The girls whimpered and huffed and stormed off back to the dorms. There was silence for a while before the pair busted up laughing."That was great!" Snickered Morwen"I know! But the only thing is that I lost my nickel Phil."

"Huh?"

"I named it Phil, but that's bad."

"Why?"

"It's a girl nickel!" exclaimed Leda (Whoever gets that reference, review and you get a prize!)

"Ooook"

Just then, Leif and a cute Ravenclaw came into the commons, "We heard that someone stringed the Ravenclaw 1st year girls." Said Leif, "Was that you?"

"YEP!" exclaimed Leda loudly and proudly, perhaps a little too loud, as many people in the room turned to look at them."Nice." Said the boy with Leif."What's your name?" Asked Morwen politely."I'm Robert, or Bert." He said, "You must be Leda, but who're you?"

"I'm Morwen."

"The Malfoy?"

Morwen lowered her eyes. "Ya, so?"

"I think that's awesome!" Exclaimed Bert.

Morwen couldn't contain her shock, "What?"

"Well, I just think it's cool that you didn't get Slytherin- don't get me wrong Slytherin's neat, but it's just cool you went to a different house than the rest of your family." Said Bert.

Morwen subconsciously decided she liked Bert.Leif and Leda said simultaneously. "We got to get to class." Then they looked at each other "Stop Doing that!" and again, "No You Stop!"They paused for a moment and then both yelled, "Mary had a little lamb!""This will be a long day." Said Morwen, and Bert nodded in agreement.:::::::::::::::::::::::::sorry it took so long ;(

I have TWO count em TWO different reviewers now!!! YAYAYAYAYA

**Andboriel** **Swann**: Lol stop! (blushes profusely) maybe........ but of course if Morwen gets caught her friends (Imy, Killian, The Twins) get caught too! MUHAHAWHAH I love plot twists ;)

**Lyonessheart**: nice to meet you! Cool to read you! Haha, ok Development it is! Hahaha.......ok I need to cut down on coffee........

toodles

!nym!


	5. SNAPE AND POTTER'S REIGNS OF TERROR!

****

**Chapter** **5**: SNAPE AND POTTER'S REIGNS OF TERROR- or the first day of classes.

::::::::::::::::::;;

Jimmi, Terrence, and Han all sat together at the Ravenclaw dining table. It was breakfast, and Jimmi was dreading the fact that not only did he have class with the terrible Snape, but also that he would have to face his father today as well.Jimmi wasn't sure whether or not that was good, as his dad could take the sorting either way."Jimmi!" Jimmi heard called from across the room, he turned around to see Artie, waving and motioning him to go over and sit at the Gryffindor table.Jimmi turned to his friends, "I'll be right back!" he said, and rushed over to the Gryffindors.

He sat next to Artie, Gred was on his left, and Forge was next to Gred.

"So..........what's up guys?" Asked Jimmi.

Gred was asleep in his cereal and Forge was reading the Daily Prophet upside down.

Artie snickered, "Hey! We got Potions together today!" he said cheerfully.

Jimmi groaned. "Don't remind me."

"Why not?"

"Did it escape your attention?! We have Snape too!"

Artie's cheerful mood sunk, "Oh.........yeah, right."

Jimmi nodded, "And he looks rather murderous."

They both turned their heads to the Head Table, where Snape was repetitively stabbing at his pancakes with his knife.

"Yeish." They shuddered.:::::::::::::::::::;

"Did it escape your attention?! We have Potter too!" cried Morwen as she flung her arms in the air.

Leda's cheerful mood sunk, "Oh..........yeah, right.""And he looks rather evil." Said Morwen.They both turned their heads to the Head Table, where Potter was diabolically cleaning his glasses. He pulled them on and stared at the Ravenclaw table, narrowing his eyes at the girls and cracking his neck side to side."Yeish." They shuddered.:::::::::::::::::::::::Soon breakfast was over, and all the students cleared the hall. Morwen and Leda were walking towards their first class, Potions, when they heard some one yell after them."Mor! Wait!"Morwen turned around to see Imy and Killian, and she broke into a crocodile smile, "Guys!""Hey Morwen, are you going to............" Imy dropped her voice "Coming to give me the notes tonight?"Morwen smiled, enjoying their little game, "Yes, but Leda has the other half so she's coming too."Leda scratched the back of her head, "I have what?"

Morwen slid her a look of ' I'll-Tell-You-Later' "Alright then, see you in Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

Imy smiled, "Cheerio!"With that, the Slytherin duo walked off."Ok, what do I have?" Asked Leda again.:::::::::::::::::::Jimmi, Terrence, Han, and Artie all grabbed seats in the back of the Potion Dungeon. It was extremely cold, and The Psycho Cat Kid was having fun making doodles out of the cold air he breathed out, Robert was having fun doing the same.He heard a lot of noise in the hall and groaned, The Evil Girls were here. Malfoy and the Girl Version of Psycho Cat Kid walked in, pulling into seats behind Robert and Psycho Cat Kid.All of a sudden, the room got that creepy silent chill, when you know you have to shut up. And in walked Snape, his black robes billowing behind him as he made his way to the front of the room."You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," He began in a voice like black velvet, "As there is little foolish wand- waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses........... I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death...........that is, if you aren't the bunch of dunderheads I usually have to teach.""Whoa.........someone's crazier than Lovegood!" whispered Artie to Jimmi.

Jimmi gulped and nodded.

Snape, as if using some secret 7th sense, turned his head towards the group. He turned and faced them, clenching his fingers on the side of the desk. "Potter! Weasley! Is there something you want to say?" his voice drizzled with ice, as if whatever excuse they could possibly come up with would lead to disaster.

"Jimmi was just telling me about how he took a class in potion making over the summer." Said Artie hastily.Jimmi looked at Artie, his eyes widening in terror. Artie mouthed 'Sorry!' to himSnape's eyes formed a malicious smile, "Oh really?" He said, "Then you won't mind giving a demonstration to the class?"He moved aside and showed a cauldron and various ingredients, and Jimmi knew it wasn't a request, but a command. He mouthed an "I hate you!" to Artie and walked to the front of the room, where the ingredients were.Snape sneered, "Now, if you'd please make a simple boil cure potion?"Jimmi looked out to the class to see Malfoy and her weirdo friends sniggering. Terrence and Han looked afraid for him, and Artie looked like he knew he was going to get beat up for his outburst.

Jimmi picked up a shiny purple bottle, and looked at Snape, trying to see if he got a reaction to his action. Snape's eyes widened in surprise, but he regained his snarl.

Jimmi mentally smiled, Ha! He was right.He then picked up a sheet that had green powder on it and was about to sprinkle it in.

"Potter!" Exclaimed Snape.

_Hahahaha, that's right Snapey a Potter knows something about potions! Serves you right!_Jimmi thought, sprinkling in the green powder.

"Potter No-!" exclaimed Snape.But it was too late, Jimmi had already put the green stuff in.Jimmi then heard a weird gurgling noise come from the bottle, he looked down at it, and suddenly a huge puff of yellow surged up."Oh Bloody Hell." He mutteredBOOM!!::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Morwen tried not to gag as the thick, acrid yellow smoke exploded out of the bottle and all over the classroom.

"Potter! 20 Points from Ravenclaw!" She could hear Snape yell. Followed by, "All you Dunderheads get out! This is a sleeping gas!"

Everyone ran out of the room at once, frantic to get out. And soon the class was out in the hall, and, Morwen realized, completely covered from head to toe in yellow soot.

Leda coughed, and powder flew everywhere.

Snape came out, his black eyes burning with hatred as he held the Potter boy by the ear, "All of you! Class is over! Return to the your Common Room!" He yelled, "And as for you Potter, I'm taking you to McGonagell!"

He dragged the squirming Potter down the corridor.

Leif coughed, Robert was shaking his hair out, Leda plucked at her robes and Morwen tried to wipe to soot off of her coke bottle glasses.

"So, maybe we should go clean off now." Said Leda.

Morwen nodded and pointed her wand at her clothes, "_Immaculin_ _Grentolos_!" she cried, and all the yellow ran off of her.

"Whoa......... how'd you do that?" asked Robert.Morwen rolled her eyes and cleaned off her fellow Ravenclaw chums."So, what's are next class?" Asked Morwen."Defense Against the Dark Arts." Said Leda."Oh Bloody Hell." Said Morwen.:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jimmi sat outside of the Headmistress's Office, with a very upset looking Snape.

"Well, Mr. Potter, your first day here and you already cause trouble!" Sneered Snape through clenched teeth. "Upholding tradition I see."

Jimmi looked down at his lap and didn't say anything.

Suddenly, the large stone gargoyle opened and Jimmi laid eyes on Headmistress McGonagell for the first time. She had rectangular spectacles, dark brown robes, and her hair was pulled back so tight it looked artificial.

"Severus, what happened?" she asked, looking at the yellow covered pair.

"Potter here thought it hilarious to try and blow up my dungeons!" Exclaimed Severus.

McGonagell raised an eye, "Is this true?" She asked Jimmi.

Jimmi looked at Snape and lowered his head, "Yes Ma'am. But in all fairness I didn't know what it would've done!" he exclaimed, trying to resist the urge to go into hysterics. What if he got expelled?

McGonagell looked at him. "I see........... that'll be all Severus, I'll deal with him."Snape left with a smirk.McGonagell once again seemed to study Jimmi, "Look Mr. Potter, I'm going to let you off this time, but if it happens again, I'll be forced to take more extreme measures........understand?"

Jimmi gulped and nodded.

"Also, if you see Severus, try and look upset, and when asked say you have detention. Trust me, its easier this way."

Jimmi's face broke into a smile. "Thank you! Thank you!"

McGonagell sighed, "No thanks required, but run on or you'll be late to your next class."

Jimmi nodded and made his way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Morwen, Leda, Leif, Bert, Imy, and Killian all sat in the back of DADA. Morwen kept thanking Merlin that the Ravenclaws shared this class with Slytherins, it was good to have Imy and Killian around.

The Potter boy ran in just as the bell sounded, sitting near the goody-good Ravenclaws.Morwen drummed her quill against the desk, and began to fidget anxiously in her seat. _Hurry_ _it_ _up_ _already_! She thought, _The sooner_ _you_ _start_ _class_, _the_ _sooner_ _we_ _get_ _out_!"Calm down Mor, he probably wont remember you for being a Malfoy." Said Imy.

Morwen rolled her eyes, "Until he calls roll he wont."

Imy grinned sheepishly, "Oh yah, right."

Leda and Leif were doing their "twin thing" and Killian and Bert were in a deep discussion about Quidditch when Pfc. Potter entered. The Slytherins immediately shut up, and most of the Ravenclaws did too.

"Good morning class." He said quietly, "And welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Ya right, "Grumbled Imy and Morwen nodded.

"_Accio clipboard_!" Cried Pfc. Potter, summoning a clipboard (duh lol).

"Amal, Alami."

"Here."

And on it went he paused when he got to the M's, however.

"Malfoy." He stated, not even bothering with a first name.

"Present." Said Morwen, struggling with all her might not to glare at him as she said it.

He gave a little "hmph." And continued down the list until he got to "Zabini, Imy."

"As you may already know, this class's sole purpose is _Defense_ Against the Dark Arts, not the Dark Arts themselves." When he said that, his eyes drifted over to the Slytherin side of the room.

Morwen couldn't help herself, "Whatever." She murmured.Imy nodded, "I know! What's this guys problem?""Excuse me, Malfoy! Zabini! Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" asked Mr. Potter."No." Said Imy."Good, Anyways, I have a little test set up to see where you're all at, and Ms. Malfoy has just volunteered herself.""What?!" Gaped Morwen."Please come to the front of the class." Potter commanded.Morwen slowly trudged up to the front, she tried to ignore Jimmi and his group's snickering. She noticed by the window there were numerous plants."Good, now stand here." Said Potter, gesturing to the side of him. He walked around the class, "Now, who here can tell me the difference between Dark and Light magic?"He scanned the room for hands, "Mr. Lovegood?""Dark magic is harmful, and Light is helpful."

"Very good! 10 points to Ravenclaw." He walked back up to the front where Morwen was standing. "Now, Ms. Malfoy, I'm going to perform some simple spells on these plants," He gestured to a row of plants on the window sill, "And you're going to tell me whether I'm using Dark or Light magic."

Morwen nodded, narrowing her eyes. This seemed simple enough."_Imertimi_!" He called, pointing his wand at a plant. A bolt of green light came out, and the plant was covered in orange boils.Morwen smiled, she knew this couldn't be bad, after all, she had seen Mordred use it thousands of times, "That's got to be Light."Potter smirked, "Is it now?" He withdrew his wand, "Did you know, Ms. Malfoy, that with this curse, the being inflicted can be sick for up to a week, maybe two? This is clearly dark magic." His smirk grew bigger, "I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, now does it?"

Morwen's jaw fell, her mouth open in astonishment. "I'll have you know that my father works in the Misuse of Magic Department at the Ministry!" she exclaimed.

Potter's gaze narrowed, "Apparently your father hasn't been telling you the truth, now sit down!" He growled.Morwen's eyes widened between her thick lenses, "No need to!" She headed towards the doors, "_Accio_ _stuff_!" she called, everyone was in astonishment as her little charm actually worked, and her stuff followed her out the door.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

wow! I know it took awhile but it was way longer than my other chaps, so maybe it was worth it?

lol anyways, those of you who noticed the parallels between Jimmi and Morwen, good for you! Lol they're the same, but in different ways..........whoa that was way confusing.

Also, I don't mean any Snape bashing! I love that guy, and I'm a proud member of the SSSS, I'm simply trying to get it from Jimmi's POV. Hehe, Harry bashing, however, is intentional.

Anyways, on to my lovely reviewers!

**Piper43**: Sorry this wasn't ASAP, but I did the best I could.......... Sniffle........... hmmmmmmm maybe next chapter MUWAHWAHWAHWA Lol thanks for R&Ring

**ChevyCowGirl54**: YAY YOU GET A PACKET OF VIRTUAL RAMEN NOODLE PACKETS YAY!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks I try :) thanks for R&Ring (I Lub the Fairly Odd Parents!)

**Andboriel** **Swann**: YAY YOU ALSO GET A VIRTUAL PACKET OF RAMEN NOODLES!!!!!!!!! Hehe classes............... I was most anticipating to see them too lol- do you ever write something and not know how it'll turn out until you've written it? Just me? Oh well......... thanks for reading and reviewing!

!nym!


	6. Family Matters

Chapter 6: Family Matters.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
After Malfoy had stormed out, Jimmi saw his dad's face fall somewhat in surprise, but he quickly regained his composure.  
  
He cleared his throat and looked at the Ravenclaw side of the class, where he saw a yellow-colored Jimmi. "Jimmi, why don't you come up here and finish the demonstration?"  
  
Jimmi couldn't exactly refuse, so he made his way up to the front of the class.  
  
His dad smiled and cleared his throat, "Opelentia!" he cried, sending a purple jet at a cabbage, the plant glowed purple.  
  
Jimmi scratched the back of his neck, "Um... light I guess. It doesn't really hurt anything." He muttered  
  
Harry smiled, "Very good, you can sit down."  
  
Jimmi nodded and headed to his seat as fast as he could, getting weird faces from the Slytherins, as he was yellow, but the Ravenclaws for the most part didn't seem mad at him for making the potion's class blow up.  
  
"Ok, now would you all please open your books to page 12." Commanded his dad. Everyone did as they were told and for the most part, the class went by without any explosions.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][  
  
Morwen groaned as she made her way out of the classroom and towards the Ravenclaw commons. She had always had a short temper and was trying really hard at the moment to harness her anger.  
  
She was failing miserably.  
  
She was so flustered, in fact, that she didn't even notice it when she slammed into a teacher.  
  
"Sorry." She mumbled.  
  
"Quite alright." Was the reply, "But shouldn't you be in class?"  
  
Morwen looked up into the face of Mrs. Krum, the Charms teacher. She quickly scanned her head for a plausible excuse, "I- ah, um..... I'm running a note to Mrs. McGonagell." She managed to spurt out.  
  
Professor Krum rose an eyebrow, "Then you can just give it to me, I'm on my way over to her office now."  
  
Morwen felt her face heat up. /C'mon Morwen think!/ she yelled at herself. "It's just a...er...um doctor's note!"  
  
Krum's face remained skeptical, "Why do you have a doctor's note?"  
  
Morwen scrambled around in her head, she had always been a terrible liar, "I have an allergy to a substance I'd rather not identify." She said, "I'm very sensitive about it, so I'd like it to remain private."  
  
Krum rolled her eyes and sighed, as if in defeat, "Well then, go about your business." She said.  
  
Morwen thanked Merlin and every other deity she had ever heard of as she made her way to the Commons.  
  
[][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
almost entirely too quickly, DADA was over.  
  
Jimmi tried to gather his stuff as quick as he could and head out of the door, thereby missing a heart-to-heart with his father.  
  
He jumped out of his seat and headed towards the door when he heard, "James?" come from his dad.  
  
He groaned and turned around, soon everyone was out of the room.  
  
His dad was at his desk, clearing up things and getting ready for his next class. "I just want to know how school's been so far, you don't have to run away." he said.  
  
Jimmi once again scratched the back of his neck, confrontations with his dad always felt like he was going face-to-face with you-know-who himself. "Oh, ah, sorry." He said.  
  
His dad sat down, "So how's...um....Ravenclaw doing?" he stated.  
  
Jimmi inwardly sighed, right now he was supposed to complain about how awful it was and how he'd rather be in Gryffindor, but he couldn't make himself, "It's ok I guess."  
  
Harry nodded, seeming to accept that as I'd-rather-not-talk-about-how- horrible-it-is phrase. "I heard you and Snape got into it today?"  
  
Jimmi swallowed a hard lump in his throat. He was in trouble, he jumped quick to defense mode, "I didn't mean to! He asked me to make some potion and I accidentally exploded the class and made everyone yellow, so then everyone was screaming and I really didn't mean to do it and I tried really hard-"  
  
"-Whoa, calm down James, I wasn't mad." Stated Harry, putting his arms up in defense, "I was awful in Potions too. I'm just going to offer some advice," He continued, "If I were you, I'd get a tutor or something, so you can at least pass at Potions, otherwise, Snape's going to ride you all year."  
  
Jimmi's eyes widened in surprise, "You're really not mad?!"  
  
Harry looked confused, "Why would I be mad? We all know Snape hates Potters."  
  
James smiled, "Thanks!"  
  
Harry nodded, "You better be going, you'll be late for your next class."  
  
James nodded and ran out the door, leaving several yellow footprints.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
The rest of the day passed by uneventfully for Morwen, she absolutely hated Transfiguration and she had a strong dislike for astronomy as well. She was much more anticipating next week and the start of Flying Classes.  
  
She trudged into the Commons, tired and sleepy. she rubbed her eyes, preparing to fall asleep when she remembered she was to go to the Slytherin Commons tonight.  
  
She smiled, suddenly full of energy.  
  
"Leda!" she yelled. Storming into the 1st year's rooms. Sure enough, Leda was on her bed, reading a book on Latin.  
  
"Ya?" she asked.  
  
Morwen smiled, "Do you feel like breaking some rules?"  
  
Leda smiled and jumped up, "Do I ever! Charms homework was literally boring me to tears!"  
  
Morwen smiled, "C'mon then."  
  
They both headed out of the Ravenclaw common room and into a big hallway. There was no need for secrecy as it wasn't curfew yet.  
  
Leda looked at Morwen questionably, "Where we going?" she asked.  
  
Morwen smiled, "Slytherin Common room."  
  
Leda suddenly looked more excited, "That sounds like trouble!"  
  
Morwen smiled, "Yep."  
  
When the reached the Dungeons, Morwen saw the stone snake, she cleared her throat, " Mugwort." She stated.  
  
The snake slowly started to rotate clockwise and the door eerily creaked open.  
  
Leda and her exchanged one last look before heading in.  
  
Morwen looked around and was surprised. In Slytherin, there was hardly anyone around in the common room. The only people there were a few older students doing homework or reading books. She then remembered that most older students were still in classes and Imy and Killian were probably in their rooms.  
  
Morwen looked at Leda, "Let's try and find their room." She stated.  
  
She nodded, and the duo made their way towards the hallway with a lot of doors on the sides. Morwen, using process of elimination, figured that it could be the same set up as the Ravenclaw dorms, and entered the first one on her left, Leda followed.  
  
Imagine the girls' surprise, when they entered a Prefect's room.  
  
Leda shrugged, "Wrong room." She stated.  
  
Morwen smiled, looking at the posters of the Salem Nooses on the wall, this was definitely her brother's room. "Hold on, this is Mordred's room!" she exclaimed.  
  
"So?" asked Leda.  
  
Morwen shrugged, "We may be able to find some blackmail material." She stated smiling.  
  
Leda smiled mischievously, "Alright." She said.  
  
The two started going through trunks, closets, and everywhere else, as the way of younger siblings, another opportunity like this wasn't going to present itself any time soon. After about 5 minutes, Leda slumped against the bedpost, "Face it Morwen, there's no dirt on him at all." She groaned.  
  
Morwen sighed and sat next to her, accidentally knocking her head against the backboard of Mordred's bed. The weird thing about it was, however, that it sounded hollow.  
  
The girls looked at each other and grinned. Morwen felt around for a latch and found one.  
  
Behind his backboard there were at least 10 old dusty books. Morwen riffled through them and pulled one out and flipped it open. When she saw what was in it her heart stopped.  
  
"What? What is it?" asked Leda curiously.  
  
"This thing's full of dark magic!" Exclaimed Morwen.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
lol sorry this time it took so long to update! I literally had it on my hard drive and forgot about it lol stupid Nymmie  
  
Anyways to da Reviewers!  
  
Andboriel Swann: Lol, yes, yes he was. Thanks a lot! Sorry this wasn't soon  
  
Blaise le poussin masque: lol I must agree, it is harder to get interested in a story with OC's...but I'm a sucker for writing 2nd generation fics... you're English isn't that bad lol I know a lot more Americans who are worse at it than you (myself included) Thank you so much for translating my story, that's really cool of you.  
  
Till next Chap  
  
!Nym! 


	7. Poor Professor Snape

**Chapter** **6** (cough, FINALLY cough) Poor Professor Snape.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Morwen's eyes bugged out, looking quite hilarious actually, with her thick glasses. She kept re-reading the passage about the Unforgivable Curses. It scared her especially that the lines about the _Avada_ _Kedavra_ were highlighted.Leda peered over her shoulder, "Blimey." She muttered.Morwen nodded, a ton of thoughts going through her head. Why would Mordred want to use the killing curse? It made no sense. Mordred would never do that! He would hardly harm a fly, let alone kill something.

"I don't understand. Mordred wouldn't do this stuff!"

"Maybe it was planted?" asked Leda hopefully."In a secret compartment?" she asked bitterly.Leda gave a small, sad, sigh, "I don't know what to say. Are you going to tell someone?"Morwen tried to use her head, she knew she should tell someone, but at the same time, this was her brother! "I don't think I can. After all, he _is_ my brother.""Well, when in doubt, burn!" said Leda, grabbing her wand.Morwen held the book out for her, perhaps if they destroyed it, Mordred would forget about it? It was a long shot, but might as well hope."_Infernocious_!" Cried Leda, her wand aimed at the book.However, Mordred must have put a charm on it to make it invulnerable to fire, as the spell bounced right off and set one of Mordred's curtains on fire."Oops." Muttered Leda, her face growing beat red."Oh crap." Morwen said in horror, as the curtain went up in flames.:::::::::::::::::::::::::Jimmi sat, slumped over a table in the common's room, trying to take his father's advice and learn as much as he could about Potions. So far, the only thing he had learned was that he was terrible at it. He groaned, he'd need a tutor.He looked around the room, and saw that the only people in it were Crazy Cat Kid and Bert. He looked around desperately for someone else to help him with it, but all he saw was Clarence Anderson, a fourth year. And he was terrible at Potions as well.Summoning up some courage, he walked over to the Crazy Cat Kid and Bert. "Um...." He started, scratching the back of his neck.Both Crazy Cat Kid and Bert turned around, and stared at him.Crazy Cat Kid rose an eyebrow, "Yes?" he asked."I was wondering if you could help me with my Potions homework." he muttered."I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you." Said Bert."I was wondering if you could help me with my Potions homework?" He said a little louder."Please?" Said Crazy Cat Kid.Jimmi sighed, "please."Bert grinned, he and Crazy Cat Kid we're obviously having too much fun with this, "Please what?"Jimmi rolled his eyes, "I was wondering if you could help me with my Potions homework, _please_."Crazy Cat Kid grinned, "All you had to do was ask!"Jimmi gave a sigh of relief, "thanks."Bert nodded, "We were heading down to the dungeons to ask Snape about this problem, actually."Jimmi rose an eyebrow, "What makes you think he'd answer it? Snape is the cruelest teacher on the planet!"Both Bert and Crazy Cat Kid seemed amazed by this statement, "Why'd you say that?" Asked Crazy Cat Kid."Well, he is." Said Jimmi."Naw! Snape is only like that to Hufflepuffs and-"Bert paused and looked at Jimmi, "Oh. Gryffindors. I see.""Ya." He mumbled.Crazy Cat Kid shrugged, "Well, who cares, let's away with us!" he declared, swooping all of his stuff into his bag with one fluid motion. "hey, by the way, have you seen Morwen or Leda around?" he asked Bert.Bert shook his head, "Nope I haven't. don't worry about it, they're probably just catching up on their DADA homework."Crazy Cat Kid Aka Leif nodded.;:::::::::::::::::::::The pair of girls were running frantically through spell books, trying to find a spell to put out fire. Of course, if they both would've just sat down and thought about the spells they already knew, they would have come up with one easily. But both of them were in hysterics, and not thinking clearly. Which is ironic, as they were both Ravenclaws."um! How about this one!" cried Leda, pointing her wand at the curtains, "_Exanpertus_!"The curtains began to grow magenta fuzz, which, rapidly increased the fire."Ah!" cried Morwen, aiming her wand, "_Tarantella_!"The curtains then began to dance, which also, rapidly increased the fire."YOU USED THE **DANCING** SPELL?!" Cried Leda."I PANICKED, OKAY?" Defended Morwen.While they were yelling at each other, the curtains, now reduced to ashes, fell on the floor, and the fire began to spread."What do we do?! What do we do?!" said Morwen, pulling at her hair."I don't know!" said Leda.The door suddenly burst open, and in walked Mordred and Snape. "WHATS GOING ON IN HERE?" Snape bellowed, looking at the fire that was everywhere.Mordred looked at the two girls, his eyes narrowed, "That's what I would like to know."Both girls looked at each other and realized how much trouble they were in.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::The trio reached the dungeons and entered the Potion's classroom. It was cold, empty, and somewhat scary."Professor Snape?" Called out Bert. "Hmm, guess he's not here.""Pity." Said Jimmi half-heartedly, "Let's go.""Don't be silly!" said Leif, plopping into his seat. I say plopping because he actually made the noise 'plop' when he sat down. "We'll just wait for him.""What makes you think he'll show up?" asked Jimmi."Snape's always down here." Said Bert.The seconds, then minutes, passed by uneventfully."So....." Started Leif, "What do you want to do?""Leave." Muttered Jimmi, but the pair ignored him."I don't know." Said Bert, he looked over to the supplies closet. "Oooh." He said, making his way over, "My interest is perked.""Mine too." Said Leif, grinning happily.Jimmi looked at them in horror. They were going to go through Snape's personal supply closet? Were they insane?! "Uh, guys, I don't think you should.""Don't be silly." Said Leif, Jimmi made a note to notice how Crazy Cat Kid always said that."Yeah, I'm planning to major in Potions." Said Bert, opening the closet.There was a loud Whooosh! Sound when he opened it. "Whoa!" Bert exclaimed."Holy crap! He has gillyweed in here!" declared Leif.Bert nodded excitedly, going through stuff on his own."Seriously, Snape's not going to be happy if he comes in here." Said Jimmi."Oh, lighten up Potter," Said Bert happily.Leif rose an eyebrow when he saw something, "LOOK!" he exclaimed, pulling out a jar that had a pink substance in it, "Hey Bert, what's this?" he asked.Bert had found his own jar and had opened it, "Look! He has Lotus extract!" He turned around and accidently bumped into Leif, who had the Pink jar open, the Lotus extract hit the pink stuff and Bert's face paled."oh no." he muttered the second before the two interacted, causing a huge, pink explosion to happen, knocking both Leif and Bert unconscious, Jimmi looked at the scene in horror, as Snape's entire classroom was painted in pink."Oh crap." He said.::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_Defrostini_!" cried Mordred, pointing at the fire and snuffing it out. He looked at the curtains and sighed, "_Reparo_!" he yelled, causing them to reassemble.

Snape gave the pair a death glare, "Now." He said coldly, "What happened?"Morwen looked over at her brother, and knew she couldn't rat him out. "It's my fault!" she yelled.Leda, taking a hint, "No, no it's mine!""No way!" cried Morwen."We'll discuss punishment later." Said Snape, "Now. What happened?"Morwen, using her quick wit, said, "Well, I was terribly disappointed in not getting into Slytherin-"she startedLeda, also using the cherished Ravenclaw mind, continued, "And I, seeing how miserable she was, found the password out from another first year, who had it written on a piece of paper-""-And then I wanted to come down and see Mordred, so here we are." Finished Morwen.Snape rose and eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "That does not explain the-" his words were cut off by a huge explosion down on the other side of the dungeons. "-fire?"He sighed, and rubbed his temples. "I'm too old for this." He muttered, "Stay here, I will be right back." He said.Once he had left, Mordred looked at the two, "DO YOU TWO REALIZE HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU COULDVE GOTTEN ME IN?!" he exclaimed."Er. No we didn't?" said Leda.Mordred's gaze froze her in place, "Why on earth did you set fire to my curtains?!"Morwen, feeling a surge of bravery, lifted up the book, "We were trying to burn this!" she exclaimed.Mordred's face paled considerably, and he snatched the book away from the both of them and placed it back in it's hiding spot. "How did you find it?""We were looking around, and I.....stumbled upon it." defended Morwen"You are not to tell anyone about this!" he snapped, his cool demeanor replaced by wariness and fury. "EVER."Morwen was about to open her mouth when Snape came in, holding a Pink Potter by the ear. Behind them, levitating (and also pink) was Bert and Leif, who appeared to be unconscious."You two." He commanded his voice sounding as if he were about to murder them, "Down in my office." He said cruelly. "Now."Morwen and Leda reluctantly followed Snape and Potter down the hall.**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;**SRY THIS TOOK SO BLOODY LONG! I didn't realize I hadn't updated since January! Ah!**Next** **up**: Punishments.**TO** **THE** **REVIEWERS**:**Blaise** **le** **poussin** **masque**: Gah! I'm so sorry to leave you hanging like that! And I hope I didn't discourage your wanting to translate it. me so sorry! Lol, I enjoy Morwen rather well too. She didn't know it yet cuz......well, in a few chapters I will explain : ) yep! Mrs. Krum is infact Hermione. I don't know who Ron is married to yet, lol I haven't thought that far ahead. So if you have any ideas, I am open to them.**Kitty**: lol I will take that as a good thing : ) sry it took me so long to update!**Lina**: Thank you very much! I'm really glad you liked it! thanks again!**Nightskiss**: lol thank you! I am rather fond of the Lovegoods myself, they are fun to write with! Lol and I figured that so many people were focused on either Gryffindor or Slytherin (I myself am rather fond of Slytherin) that they forget the other houses! Lol, and I thought Ravenclaw was a cool house, so why not? Thank you for readingToodles!!nym! 


	8. The Trio of PinkStained Lads

****

**Chapter** **7**: The Trio of Pink-Stained Lads

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Mumbled Jimmi as Snape led him down the dungeon's halls to his office. His tugging on his ear was really starting to hurt. He imagined it was bright red, despite the pink dye on him.Behind him, Morwen and Leda kept their eyes darting back and forth between him and the two levitating boys. "What happened?" Morwen whispered.Leda shrugged, "Whatever it was, it had to be bad enough since it tied with our whole firey dancing curtains fiasco."Jimmi, overhearing the last part, tried to look around in curiosity, but Snape had an iron grip. Throughout all of this, Snape was mumbling things under his breath and they were obviously too unpleasant for an 11 year old's ears.They approached the door to the Potion Master's office. Snape whispered a spell and it flew open. When the 6 entered, the place was cold, dark, and gloomy. But hey, what did you expect? It is Snape's office, after all.Snape conjured up chairs for the conscious students, and two stretchers for Bert and Leif. He sat down on the other side of the desk, his dark eyes malevolent. He spoke in his iciest tone, "Now, Potter, seeing as that your case will most definitely be the longest, I suggest we start with you. Now tell me, why do you have a fondness for changing color this week?"Morwen and Leda sniggered, but Jimmi ignored them, "It wasn't my fault!" he defended.Snape rolled his eyes, "Apparently you had something to do with this......" he looked at the two boys on the stretchers, "problem. And now I want to find out how and why. Is that too hard for your Peabody brain to accept?"Jimmi flushed a magnificent shade of red and tugged at his collar, "No." he murmured."Good." Stated Snape, "Now, how did this happen?"Jimmi inhaled deeply and began, "We, Bert, Crazy- er Leif, and I, went down to your dungeon for help on the Potion's assignment."Morwen snorted, indicating what she thought of that reasoning."_And_," Continued Jimmi, beginning to get annoyed with Malfoy, "When you didn't show, Bert got the grand idea to go through your supplies-"At this Snape's eyes widened angrily."-and Leif went along too. After a bit, Bert pulled out Lotus extract and Leif pulled out some pink stuff, and when they counter-acted, it caused the explosion!" exclaimed Jimmi, hoping that for once Snape believed a Potter.Not likely. "How very convenient for you, Potter," He began, "That Lotus extract is an amnesiac. Even a first year like you, ought to have known that."Jimmi's eyes widened, as he looked at the two on the stretcher, "You mean-""I mean, that when Davies and Lovegood wake up, they won't recall a single thing about the time in the dungeon." He shot Jimmi a look of pure acid, "Fortunately, the pink solution is a form of alkanet, which is good for repairing memory, which would explain the explosion, and it will also prevent Davies and Lovegood from having permanent memory damage." He paused to send another glare at Jimmi, which made him wince slightly, "_Unfortunately_, as the solution is usually colorless and extremely hard to see, I added dye to it, which, in turn, dyed my entire classroom **pink**!" he said, loosing the cool, mean, composure, and going for the enraged, mean, composure."I think he beats us." Whispered Leda to Morwen, who nodded."And you two!" Snape yelled, causing the girls to straighten in their seats, "Sneaking into the Slytherin common room, breaking into a prefect's room, and setting the prefect's room on fire hardly constitutes as law- abiding either!" he exclaimed, standing up. "75 points each from Ravenclaw, and a week's worth of detention! Be thankful I'm in a good mood today, or I would've made it a 175!"It was then, that Bert and Leif decided to wake up, "Ah! Where am I?" Demanded Leif, scared.Bert scratched the back of his head, "Why are we in Snape's office?" his eyes widened in horror when he looked at his hand, "And why am I pink?!""Lovegood! Malfoy! Potter!" snapped Snape, "Escort these two dunderheads to their common's room." He smirked, "Or maybe to the infirmary, being that they most likely don't wish to stay pink."Morwen looked at Leda and the two pulled up the two boys from the stretcher, Snape waved his wand and the stretchers disappeared. The four then left quickly, Jimmi not far behind.Once they had left, Snape rubbed his temples, "Only 6 more years to deal with them," he muttered, "6 more years........"::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::"Now for the last time, why am I pink?" demanded Bert, who was leaning on Morwen for support with walking."You exploded the bloody dungeon, you git!" huffed Morwen, struggling to keep Bert balanced and to talk at the same time.Leif, who was leaning on Leda, quirked an eyebrow, "How'd we do that?"Jimmi, was walking as fast as he could to get to the infirmary and not harassed by Malfoy, The Lovegoods, and Davies, tried to ignore the conversation.Morwen eyed the boy in front of them. "Ask Potter." She spat.Jimmi turned around, "I didn't do any of it!" He proclaimed, Morwen rolled her eyes, "Well at least I didn't set a prefect's room on fire!""No! You dyed an entire classroom, Snape's class of all places, pink!" retorted Morwen."He would've been in the Dungeon if you two weren't setting things on fire, and then the whole situation could have been avoided." He replied,Morwen bit her lip, knowing he was partially right, she opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by Leda."Both of you stop it!" she yelled, standing up straight, and causing Leif to drop to the ground, making an 'ooof' sound, "We lost 375 points for our house in one night! We're all stupid and that's that!" she then noticed she had dropped her brother on the ground, "oops, sorry Leif." She said, picking him up.When they finally reached the infirmary, Jimmi noticed Artie exit, he looked at the 5, "What happened?" He asked Jimmi."It's a long story." He muttered, his ears going red underneath the pink."Tell me later?" asked Artie, still gawking at them all."Oh take a picture," Grumbled Morwen, shifting under Bert's weight.Artie sent Morwen a rather foul look. "Yeah no problem," Said Jimmi.Artie nodded, "See you later." He said.The five walked into the infirmary, and Madame Weasley (formerly Bell), the school nurse, and also, Jimmi's aunt, smiled at them as they walked in. "James!" she exclaimed, then eyed his obvious pink-ness, "What on Earth happened to you?!""We," He said regarding the trio of pink stained lads, "Had an accident in the Dungeons.""It was just a mix between pink-dyed alkanet and Lotus extract," Piped up Leda, "A simple removal spell outta do it!"Madame Weasley smiled at her, "I'm glad you know your remedies! Good for you!"Leda beamed at her approval, and then slid Leif onto a hospital bed, Morwen did likewise with Bert.Madame Weasley observed the two, "These two, I take it, are the ones who got into contact with the Lotus?"Jimmi nodded.Madame Weasley tsk'd, "They'll have to stay overnight." She said, she turned to Jimmi, flipped her wand, and he was rid of the pinkness. "You're set James, and free to go."Jimmi nodded, and exited. The two girls, though remained behind, "Are they going to be ok?" asked Leda, looking at Leif and how he was now mumbling about wanting a tie-dyed cat.Madame Weasley nodded, "Of course! But now, you two are going to leave, so my patients can get their rest."The girls departed, and went straight to their commons room where they trudged up to the dorm, sent a nasty glare at the Patils and Brown, and fell asleep immediately.**:::::::::::::::::::::;;**

Hi ya! No reviews this time (Tear, sniffle) but if worst comes to worst I'm writing this cuz its fun............not that reviews would be bad..............as they help the creative process. That, or maybe I have no reviews since I updated extremely fast (at least for me) oh well.....

**Next** **Up**: Detention with Snape, and Halloween approaches. 


	9. The Repercussions of Dancing Curtains

****

**Chapter** **Eight**: The Repercussions of Dancing Curtains

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::The next morning at Hogwarts was an unpleasant one. Morwen yawned, trudging after Leda, who always seemed full of energy, she figured it must be genetics, as Leif was the same way. The duo approached the Great Hall and grimaced when the saw the tally of their 375 points that they had lost.Everyone in the hall was curious as to what had made the Ravenclaws drop so badly, and the rumor mill was in full gear. Someone had said that they had sabotaged a Slytherin Prefect's room, trying to explode it, and Snape had caught them just in time, another person had said that another Ravenclaw had tried to kill Snape in his dungeon by creating a huge explosion.

However, the only people who truly knew what had happened were Morwen, Leda, Jimmi, and Snape. Mordred knew half of the story, but was pretending to be oblivious, being that if he were ever caught with that book it would most likely result in expulsion.

The Ravenclaws, however, were the most in a tizzy. Aside from the Hufflepuffs, the Ravenclaws were the best-behaved house in the school, and the fact that they had already lost more than half of their points, hardly a week into the year, was astonishing. Everyone in the house was paranoid, trying to discover who was responsible, and punishing them accordingly.

Jimmi sauntered in shortly after Morwen and Leda, with Han and Terrence. Both of which were obviously shocked to see the house points."What the hell happened?!" exclaimed Han, shocked."I don't know, but what kind of idiot can lose over 300 points in a few days!" stated Terrence.Jimmi's ears began to go red, and he glanced over at Morwen and Leda. Morwen looked stressed out, and Leda looked like she had just had 100 cups of coffee, annoyingly so. However, this was nothing compared to what was happening tonight, detention. With his enemies Malfoy, The Lovegoods, Davies, and Snape. It could only get worse for the poor Potter.Morwen yawned as she stared at her pancakes. Leda had taken the liberty to put syrup on it in the shape of a smiley face. Morwen groaned and pushed the food away from her, "There's no way I can eat today.""Aw, cheer up Ms. Grumpy Butt!" Exclaimed Leda in that upbeat mood she always had, she shoved a piece of toast in her mouth, "Why are you so upset anyways?"Morwen sighed, "I'm concerned about Mordred, that's all."Leda gave a small smile. "Do what I do-""Please tell me it has nothing to do with fire." Muttered Morwen."-and ignore it! Eventually it'll have to go away."Morwen exhaled and looked over at the Slytherin table, where Mordred was goofing off with his friends. She also noticed Imy and Killian debating over something that was obviously immensely entertaining, a few other first year Slytherins joining in. Was she overreacting?"Yeah, you're probably right." Morwen mumbled.

"Yep!" Said Leda happily, before digging into her eggs. "After breakfast, we should probably go visit Leif and Bert, don't tcha think?"

Morwen nodded, and had some coffee, her eyes kept drifting over to the Head Table, where Snape was conversing with the ghost Professor Binns, the History of Magic teacher and the head of Ravenclaw. She also noticed Professor Krum, the charms teacher and head of Gryffindor, joining in. she inwardly groaned, they were probably discussing punishments.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::After breakfast, Jimmi, Han, and Terrence headed down to their first class, Herbology. Han and Terrence kept sending Morwen and Leda suspicious looks."Jimmi." Said Han quietly, "Do you know who I heard lost us all the points?""Who?" Gulped Jimmi, hoping that they would know it was him."Malfoy." Stated Terrence, "Malfoy and the Lovegoods. Probably Davies too, as he wasn't down for breakfast."Jimmi, seeing this as an excellent chance of escape, joined in, "Yeah, that's what I heard too." He said.The trio walked down to the greenhouses, discussing possible ways to get the quartet back for loosing all of their house points.Professor Longbottom, a tall man with a warm smile greeted them. "Welcome class!" he exclaimed, "Today we will be gathering Alkanet and Lotus from the marshes and in the woods, as Professor Snape-"he gave a tiny smirk to Jimmi, "Has informed me he is missing some."Jimmi's ears once again went red."Now-"Started Longbottom, when he was interrupted by two girls, Morwen and Leda, running down the hill."Sorry we're late!" Exclaimed Leda, "We were visiting my brother and our friend in the Med bay!""We have a pass." Said Morwen quietly, handing it to him."Ah, no worries then." He said smiling, "As I was just informing the rest of the class, we're gathering Alkanet and Lotus-"Morwen smirked and Leda snorted at Jimmi.

"-Flowers today." He said to them, then turning to the class, "Alright, half of you got to the marshes, and half of you go into the woods."

The rest of Herbology went by without much excitement, excepting the fact that all the fellow Ravenclaw first years were going out of their way to make problems for Morwen and Leda. For instance, Leda had finally found a Alkanet flower, when a fellow first year, Terrence, stepped on it intentionally. Also, when Morwen had cut down a lotus stem, Han had taken it away from her.

Morwen was finding herself to becoming more and more irritable, "Gee, you think they found out?"

"I wouldn't doubt it." Said Leda, for once gloomy."Looks like they don't blame Potter for anything though." She spat, noticing how Potter was blending in perfectly.Leda nodded, "I don't like him." She said.

"mean either Leda, me neither." Said Morwen.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At Dinner, Leif and Bert were released from the infirmary, meeting the two girls in the Great Hall. "Miss us?" Said Leif.Both girls simultaneously shook their heads."Well, ouch." Said Bert, sitting down next to Leif."How's your guys' memories?" asked Morwen."Foggy. I remember wanting to go down to the Potion's room, and then that's it. oh! I also remember being pink." Said Leif matter-of-factly.Their discussion was interrupted by several owls flying in, delivering the mail. All five of them (Morwen, Bert, Leif, Leda, and Potter) all received a note from Snape indicating what time their detention would be. Also, Leda and Leif both got letters from their father, asking how things were, and Bert a letter from his older brother who was working in France. Morwen's face fell considerably, when she saw the Howler."I got a Howler." She muttered, the crimson envelope sending shivers down her spine.

"You should probably open it," Said Leda, "If you don't it explodes." She looked at Morwen and grinned slightly, "Trust me, it's not good when things explode."

Morwen nodded and carefully untied the ribbon, and braced herself for the worst.

**"MORWEN CIRCE MALFOY! WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING? SETTING FIRE TO YOUR BROTHER'S ROOM?! OF ALL THE IMMATURE, IRRESPONSIBLE, STUPID THINGS YOU COULD HAVE DONE, THIS IS ONE OF THE HUGEST! YOU HAD BETTER STRAIGHTEN UP YOUR ACT, OR I AM COMING DOWN THERE MYSELF AND REMOVING YOU FROM HOGWARTS! THINK TWICE BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID AGAIN, OR YOU OUGHT TO BE EXPECTING MANY MORE OF THESE!" ** Her father's booming voice echoed throughout the Great Hall.

Her face flushed red and the embarrassment was terrible, and it didn't help that everyone in the room was staring at her, after a while they stared at Mordred. She slumped in her seat, and wanted to crawl in a comfortably sized hole and die."HEY!" she heard Imy yelling, "IT AIN'T A BLOODY CIRCUS SHOW, ITS NOT LIKE ANY OF YOU HAVE NEVER GOTTEN HOWLERS!" She yelled.Morwen turned around and mouthed a simple 'Thank you' to her friend, who smiled and nodded.After that, things relatively went back to normal, although Morwen was a great deal angry with Mordred for snitching on her.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::When it was time for detention with Snape for that evening, Jimmi, slowly, as if heading to an execution, gathered his things and headed down into the potion's dungeon. He noticed Leif and Bert trailing behind him, in the same fashion.In the common room, Morwen and Leda were awaiting Leif and Bert. "Ready to go?" Said Leda, in the cheerful mood she was always in."Yep!" said Leif.

Bert and Morwen just rolled their eyes, and Jimmi muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "Crazy."

The five made their way down to the Dungeon, which was still bright pink. And sure enough, Snape was there waiting for them. "Good." He said, "You all showed."He walked up to them, who were all somewhat quivering where they stood, "You are going to be using these." He said, pulling out 5 toothbrushes."For what?" asked Bert, confused.

"Cleaning." He muttered, gesturing to the room, "I want it spit-shined, no magic." He said, leaving for his room, "And if you do use magic, I will know." He said. "If you dunderheads aren't completed by the time it's curfew, you will pick up tomorrow," He paused, smiling evilly, "And to show you the urgency that I need this all done tonight, if you don't finish, you are also cleaning up the Slytherin's common room."

The five of them did a collective shudder, Jimmi, because he hated Slytherin, the girls because they weren't really looking forward to going back to a place they had set on fire, and Leif and Bert because they knew how messy common rooms were.Each of them took a toothbrush from Snape, who then quickly made his way for the exit, but before he left, he called back, "You'll be needing water for that." He conjured up two huge vats and left, chuckling."Jerk." Muttered Jimmi as he left.Morwen looked over at him, "Well, it's your fault we're all down here!"

"No it's not! It's theirs!" he exclaimed, pointing to Bert and Leif.

"It is?" asked Leif, confused, "I don't remember."

"Of course not." Whispered Jimmi bitterly.

The five then continued working in silence, eager to clean his dungeon so they could evade the cleaning of the Slytherin's common room.

After about an hour, the combined efforts of the five only allowed the right corner to be cleaned. "Urgh! This is hopeless!" groaned Morwen."Oh shut up Malfoy!" Said Jimmi, "We don't need your complaining!""And we don't need your lying!" pointed out Morwen."What do you mean by that?" demanded Jimmi."Oh please, we've heard from everyone how you've putting the blame on only us! You were down here too Potter!" she yelled, "Or can you just not face the facts? No wonder you weren't put in Gryffindor, you're a bloody coward."The twins and Bert just sat there and watched, knowing that last comment wasn't going to go over well with a certain Mr. Potter.Jimmi stood up, his short temper kicking into gear, "Well, you're not in Slytherin because you're bloody lazy!" He gestured to the pink classroom, "You can't even clean!"Morwen, now, also stood up, "Take that back!" she yelled.

"No, you, take it back!" He hollered back in her face, "Besides mine was true! You depend on rich, daddy Malfoy to do whatever you want."

Morwen withdrew her wand, "Don't make me use this!" she sneered at Jimmi, "And besides I don't depend on the pseudo legacy of my father to get attention!"

Jimmi whipped out his wand as well. "Don't even bring my father into this!"

"Why not?! You brought mine into it!"

Leda, trying to play peace maker, slowly stood up, "Both of you just calm down, we need to finish this room, and your bickering isn't helping anyone."

But the pair were fuming entirely too much to listen to Leda's reasoning. "You started this!" Yelled Jimmi.

"I did not! You did!" Cried Morwen. "You and your ignorant ways!"

"I'm the one being ignorant?!" defended Jimmi, "You won't even see your family for the Dark Wizards that they are!"

This, recalling Mordred, made Morwen snap, "That's it Potter! Extrantorelli- "but at the same time, Jimmi was saying a spell as well, the two of them collided, causing a tiny explosion that knocked the two of them backwards and into the walls behind them.Leda ran over to check on Morwen, and Leif and Bert reluctantly went to go check on Jimmi.

"She's out cold, and it looks like Potter gave her the Splotches's spell." She said, regarding to how Morwen was covered in huge, green spots, which were known to cause horrible itching and to be very painful.

"And Morwen did the all bones breakage in Potter." Reported Bert.

Just then, Snape walked into the room, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN HAPPENED THIS TIME?!" he bellowed. He narrowed his eyes, "Potter and Malfoy, I should've suspected." He looked at the remaining three Ravenclaws, "You continue cleaning, I'm taking these two idiots to the infirmary." He then growled something about Madame Weasley getting a lot of company, and left, the pair levitating behind him.

Leda, Leif, and Bert all looked at each other and collectively sighed.

"Preteens." Groaned Leif, and Leda and Bert nodded accordingly, before picking up the toothbrushes and getting back to cleaning.

**;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Chapter 8 is done! A woo-hoo! Not exactly funny, but I felt the need to write it this way. As I noticed Malfoy and Potter......er Morwen and Jimmi had yet to get into a serious fight. This was certainly a longer chapter for me, being 10 pages.

**Next** **up**: Recovery and preparing for Halloween!**TO MY REVIEWERS:  
****Storms** **and** **Piper**: lol thank you for reading! I was feeling sad, lol Draco is rather annoying, but I thought I would try and redeem him somewhat through this story. Lol they probably would, except for the fact that Morwen hates Harry. . . . all hail the Supreme Goddess and the Master of the Keyboard**Blaise** **le** **Poussin** **Masque**: lol thank you for picking the translation up again! I know its been forever. Lol I shall write : )Toodles!!nym! 


	10. CastIron Headaches

**Chapter** **Nine**: Cast- Iron headaches

::::::::::::::::::::::::Jimmi looked into the light. It was extremely beautiful, and for a moment, he contemplated going into it. His vision was blurred around the edges, and he heard in the distance a person yelling his name. But he ignored it."James!" Said the person.Jimmi blinked a few times and then snapped back into reality. "God?" he mumbled."No you dunce, Gred." The boy paused, "Actually, God will do nicely."Jimmi slowly shook his head and attempted to sit up, only to find that his body was entirely numb, so he slumped back in defeat. When his vision cleared, he noticed his two brothers, Gred and Forge, along with Artie, Katie, and Alicia hovering over his bed.

"I had the most horrible dream," He said, "You, you, you, you, and you were in it!" he exclaimed, gesturing to all his relatives.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Oy vie, he's quoting the _Wizard_ _of_ _Oz_ now."Jimmi let a small smile creep up on his face, "What happened?" he asked, "And where am I?"

"You've been knocked out cold for two days." Said Artie, "You're in the Infirmary. Apparently, you and the Malfoy got into a little tiff."

Forge grinned like a maniac, "And what's worse is that, she won!"Gred elbowed his brother in the ribs, "We wouldn't say 'won.' As she's been here as long as you." He gestured to the sleeping form at the end of the wing, "The Splotches Curse? That's all you had against Malfoy? She broke all of your bones mate, and you give her a glorified rash? Oi, you're an insult to the family name."Alicia kicked her cousin in the shin, "Why don't you zip it? The guy's been through enough."Katie grinned, "That and he lost his house another 50 points."Jimmi's eyes shot wide open, "What?!"Gred smirked at his little brother, "That's right, you Ravenclaws are doing terrible this year." He paused, thinking, "That's what? 475 points you first years have lost."Forge smiled, "You're giving us Gryffs a huge start though, thanks."Jimmi muttered under his breath, "I'm doomed.""You got that right." Said Artie, "The Ravenclaws are even voting to have you five kicked out of the house.""Erugh........" He groaned, after waking up from a curse after two days, hearing that his house wanted him out wasn't a good thing."Anyways," Said Katie, trying to swing the conversation, "We just came by to drop you off this stuff." She said, shoveling a load of books and papers onto his lap."And Gred and I," said Forge, "Are much more fun and have brought you a ton of candy."Jimmi's face brightened when he saw all the stuff. Then, a thought came to him, "Where's my dad?" he asked.

Alicia grinned, "Teaching, der. He's been in here a couple of times though, to check up on you."

Jimmi then looked at all of his stuff, "Whoa, hold on this is much more than two days' worth of stuff."Forge smiled, "That's the best part." He gave a sly look to Gred, "You and Malfoy both have to stay here for a week.""WHAT?!" exclaimed Jimmi."Shut up." Came Morwen's voice groggily, "Some of us are trying to sleep. Not that you need much of it, being that you were out cold for two days." She said, before rolling over.Jimmi grabbed his brother's sleeve, "_Please_! Get me outta here!"Gred shook his head, "No can do, you're stuck."After a few moments of small talk, the Weasley clan made their way out the door, Katie was last to leave, as she had to say goodbye to her mom, Madame Weasley.

And soon, Jimmi was left all alone with the monster.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**Leda, Leif, and Bert sat in the Ravenclaw Common room, trying to avoid the death stares that were in their direction. Already, Leda's entire book collection had 'disappeared' (Death for a Ravenclaw, I'll have you know) Bert had a dead frog on his pillow, and someone thought it would be hilarious to dye Leif's entire school wardrobe pink. In fact, as of right now he was wearing a pink collared shirt, sweater vest, tie, and pants. However, the older Ravenclaws had missed their intended goal, because Leif was quite happy with his new pink clothes. ("It gives me a sense of originality, don't you think?" he had said countless of times)More importantly, though, they were going stir-crazy for they weren't allowed to visit their friend in the hospital wing, being that right now it was a 'family only' arrangement.

They sat, Bert and Leif playing Wizard's Chess, Leda watching them with half-interest, "There's nothing to do." She grumbled.

"We know." Muttered both Bert and Leif at the same time, intent on finishing their game."At least it's almost time for Halloween." Said Leda, desperate for conversation."Uh-huh." Stated Leif as his rook took Bert's Bishop."What are we going to do for it?""Yep." Said Bert, his Knight taking Leif's Rook."You're not even listening to what I'm saying, are you?!" Demanded Leda."Whatever you say." Came Leif.Leda threw her arms up in the, "Ok! I get it, I'll leave!" She said, gathering her papers, "Insufferable prats." She muttered on her way up to her room."What's her problem?" asked Leif, and Bert only shook his head.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Morwen kept re-reading her book on Potions, beginning to go slowly insane. She had read the book at least 30 times, and it definitely wasn't getting any better each time._"The properties of wolfsbane are to purify blood, help arthritis, and-"_**Thump**, **thump**._"And help remove-"  
_**Thump, thump.  
**_"Remove all-"  
_**Thump.  
**"POTTER CUT IT OUT!" Yelled Morwen to Jimmi, who was repetitively beating his head against his bed frame, "I'm trying to read!"In response to this, Jimmi beat his head against it faster and harder, trying to annoy her more, however, all he seemed to do was humor her, as he soon beat his head on the cast-iron part of if. "Ow!" he yelped, his bones still fragile."And that, Potter, is karma." Said Morwen, flipping a page in her book.Jimmi squinted his eyes at her, "I. Hate. You." He muttered with spite."Trust me, the feeling's mutual." She said, absent-mindedly scratching a green spot. After she had did this, she realized her mistake. It was now itching ten times as worse. She itched until skin broke. "GAH!" She yelled.Jimmi found this hysterical, however, and was beginning to laugh rather loud. He was so loud, in fact, that he drew the attention of a certain school nurse.

"James Sirius!" she scolded, heading over to Morwen, "Being infected with Splotches is no laughing matter." She looked kindly at Morwen, "Would you like some anti-itching antidote?"

"Yes please." Whispered Morwen.Madame Weasley smiled and poured some into a cup, "There you go dear," She looked at James with disapproval, "Don't let me catch you laughing at her again, or I'll give you a great round of Splotches."Jimmi's face acquired a rather sour look, I mean this was _his_ aunt for crying out loud!After Morwen was given the antidote, she resumed reading. Her mind was just itching, however, to give Potter a taste of his own medicine. Literally, it itched pretty bad, as she had acquired Splotches on her head as well. Her eyes kept watering, causing her glasses to fog up. She groaned, and tried to clean them.

Jimmi smirked at Morwen, "Hey Malfoy, how come no one's come to visit you yet?"

Morwen sent him a look of acid, "Lay off, Potter." She spat, for the same thought had crossed her mind many times. She knew it was family only, but still, why hadn't Mordred come? Was he that mad about the book?"Aww.......poor Malfoy doesn't have a loving brother.""I swear Potter, one more word and I will not hesitate to go over there and punch you." She smirked, "It will hurt a lot more for you, since your bones are still fragile."Jimmi, knowing when to shut up, did so and continued on his Transfiguration homework.Morwen, who had already finished all of her assignments for the week, decided sleep was the only option. However, it was one of those times were you want to sleep, but you just can't. she stared at the ceiling, and was contemplating reading all of her textbooks again, as boring as it was, it beat this.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::The next day passed by uneventfully for the rest of the Ravenclaw household however. Thankfully, using their keen wit, they were able to regain 50 points through answering questions in class. However, it was nothing compared to the huge dent those stupid first years had caused.

It was now common knowledge, of course, that Jimmi had been among those who had lost them the original 375 points. And naturally, his lying about it had only made them madder.

The Gryffindors and the Slytherins were now neck and neck in the standings, it didn't really mean much, as it was so early in the year, but nevertheless, if Ravenclaw didn't win the house cup this year, certain first years would be braver than Gryffindors to come to Hogwarts the next year.

Han, Terrence, Kayla and Olivia Patil, and Jenna Brown, the 'good' first years, were beginning to get the same treatment as The Lovegoods, Davies, Potter, and Malfoy. And because of this, they despised them. After a while, Han and Terrence were able to forgive Jimmi, coming to the conclusion that it was really the other ones' faults. But for the other first years, they were loathed with a passion. For some reason, Malfoy was above all the others on the 'hate' list.

However, on the third day of the 7 day stay that Jimmi and Morwen had, all visitors were allowed.

Leda was practically bouncing up and down when she entered the room, she ran over and gave Morwen a huge bear hug, "You have NO idea how terrible it was being the only girl!" she exclaimed."Cant........breathe...." Wheezed Morwen."Oops," said Leda.Morwen turned and looked at Leif and Bert, who had entered shortly after Leda, she eyes Leif with curiosity, "Why are you wearing all pink?" Her face paled, "You weren't in the potion dungeon again were you?"Leif smiled, "Nope, some upper classman Ravenclaws thought it would be funny to dye my clothes pink. But I think it gives me a sense of originality, don't you think?"Morwen rose an eyebrow, "Sure."Bert rolled his eyes, "Anyways, how're you feeling?"Morwen shrugged, "Okay, I guess. A little itchy."Suddenly, Killian and Imy burst into the room, "Morwen!" cried Imy, as she ran over and did the exact same thing Leda did, and Morwen replied in the same plead for air. "Oh, sorry."Killian looked at her, "We heard what the lil slimeball did," He said, eyeing Jimmi as if he were about to punch him, "And we wanted to be sure you were ok."Morwen smiled, all thoughts of loneliness for not having Mordred visit her gone, as all of her friends had showed up, "I'm fine," she stated happily.Imy looked Leif up and down, "Why are you wearing all pink?"Leif smiled, "It gives me originality, don't you think?"Imy looked baffled, but Leda nudged her and whispered, "Just say yes."

"Ya." Said Imy.

After about 20 minutes of talking with her friends, Madame Weasley escorted them out, much to Morwen's protests, claiming that Morwen needed rest.Morwen sighed and slumped into her bed, feeling rather cross with Madame Weasley.**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**Chapter down! Yes! Hahaha.......

**TO** **THE** **REVIEWER**:

**Storm** **and** **Piper**: Lol thanks again for reading this. You're the only one this time. (Nym takes deep breathes and tries to focus on reality) lol anyways, it's alright if I don't have a lot of reviews, cuz my theory is that as long as I have one person reading it (other than myself of course) then I'll continue it =) plus, another reviewer, Blaise is translating it into French and people are reading it there so no major harm done =) thank you again for reviewing you, beautiful, beautiful people (lol)

**Next Up**: Halloween!

Toodles

!nym! 


	11. The Fall Children

****

**Chapter** **10**: The Fall Children

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Jimmi tossed and turned in his bed, his real bed that is. It was the day after he had been released from the infirmary, and right now he was going crazy from the over-sleep he had. For those of you who don't know what over- sleep is, its simply when you've had too much sleep, which, ironically, makes you more tired. But of course, you cant sleep because you've overslept. If that makes any sense.The first day back, which was Friday, had been awkward. Once again, the rumor mill was back in full strength and many people were extremely hostile to him. Including his friends, Han and Terrence. It wasn't too bad, since that day they had most of their classes with the Gryffindors and he was able to hang out with Artie.

But today, almost everything had gone back to normal. The Ravenclaws were still mad at him, but they weren't as cruel about it as they had been before, and Han and Terrence had forgiven him, which helped tons.

Now, though, he was having problems getting to sleep. He kept rolling back and forth, and his sheets were twisted extremely bad. He looked over at his timepiece, and saw that it was 2 AM."Happy Halloween." He grumbled to himself, before regaining his fight with sleep.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Morwen woke up that morning to Leda's loud (and rather off-key) singing. She was twirling around happily too, "This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Everybody make a scream! Halloween, Halloween!"Morwen rubbed her eyes before sliding on her glasses, "What are you singing?" She asked, partially curious, partially irritated."The Halloween song from the Muggle movie, the Nightmare Before Christmas, of course!" She exclaimed, resuming her song.Morwen, having no clue what the Nightmare Before Christmas was, simply shrugged, her eyes drifted over to Jenna, Kayla, and Olivia. All three of them had managed to sleep through Leda's singing, remarkably.Now, Morwen turned to see Leda singing an entirely different song, "Kidnap the Sandy Claws, throw him in a box! Bury him for 90 years, then see if he talks!""Why would someone want to kidnap the famous dead wizard Sandy Claus?" asked Morwen, confused."Oh no, silly, the Muggles have an entirely different idea about Santa Claus." Said Leda matter-of-factly.Morwen raised an eyebrow, "How do you know so much about Muggles anyway?"

"Well I'm half muggle of course!" Proclaimed Leda, smiling happily. "My dad divorced my mom, and remarried even, so I have full Muggle siblings. Two actually, Leo, who's 10, and Leah, who's 2."

"That's cool," Said Morwen smiling, discovering this new fact about her friend, and also wondering what the whole L-E name scheme in their family was about. "So what should we do for Halloween?""Hm." Thought Leda, "Good question. There's no classes for today, since it's Sunday, and the older kids are all going to Hogsmeade, so we practically have this place to ourselves!"Morwen considered this, "Well, I don't really feel up to loosing our house any more points." She paused, "Or going back to the infirmary, so that's out. I dunno, what do you guys do for Halloween?"Leda shrugged, "I don't know. Stuff."Morwen rolled her eyes, "You're a ton of help."Leda smiled, "I know."Morwen looked at her timepiece, "It's early. 7 am, we have plenty of time to do whatever."Their discussion was interrupted, however, when a small, black owl appeared at their window. Leda opened it, and the owl delivered a piece of parchment to Morwen, and then flew off."What's it say?" asked Leda, curious.Morwen groaned, "I still have a week of detention, starting tomorrow, with Snape." She paused, "And Potter."Leda stuck out her tongue in disgust, "Yuck! I'm glad me, Leif, and Bert got it all over with."

Morwen's eyes widened, "What?! You mean I have to be alone with the little creep!"

Leda grimaced, "Sorry. But yes, you're on your own."

"That's cruel," Muttered Morwen.

Leda smiled, "Yep!" she paused, "Let's go down to the commons room and see if anyone's down there." She said.

Morwen nodded, and the duo got dressed and then proceeded downstairs into the commons. Sure enough, Bert was there, tossing up a snitch, and then catching it again."Where's Leif?" asked Morwen.Bert rolled his eyes, "He's doing something with his cat again."Leda winced, "Poor Misery."Morwen's eyes widened, "You named your cat Misery? No wonder Leif torments him." She said.Leda looked confused, "What's wrong with the name Misery? We have another cat at home named Despair, and a canary named Hopeless."Bert and Morwen looked at each other and shook their heads."Anyways, are you guys doing anything for today?" asked Morwen, "We're going crazy from boredom, which is extremely wrong, as it is the best holiday of the year!"Bert shook his head, "Nope, nothing yet.""Hmmph." Said Leda, disappointed, "We'll have to find our own fun, c'mon Morwen!" she said, heading for the door, "Bye Bertie.""Bye Bert." Said Morwen as she hurried after Leda."Bye, please don't loose us anymore house points." Said Bert after them."Like we'd ever do that," called back Leda, before they left through the staircase.The pair made their way out into the hallway, and walked around aimlessly for about an hour."It's crazy!" stated Leda, "The staircases move, the halls change, the paintings lie about directions, and yet, no one's ever seem to have gotten lost."Morwen looked around, for the first time noticing these obvious facts, "Wow. That's peculiar."

Leda stroked her chin, "Indeed."

Suddenly, there was the sound of a huge crash down the hall, Leda and Morwen both immediately withdrew their wands, looked at each other, and ran down to find out what had happened.What they saw when they got there, was a tons of loose-leaf papers flying all over the hall, very disgruntled Charms teacher and a rather annoying Poltergeist, "PEEVES!" Cried out Mrs. Krum in fury."Professor, what happened?" Asked Leda, looking at all the mess.

"Ah! Wee student beasties!" Cheered Peeves with glee, he rubbed his ghostly palms together, "This will be fun!"

Morwen had enough time to give him a skeptic, and confused, look before Peeves snatched her glasses. "Hey!" She yelled at the wall, although she could no longer see that Peeves had moved on to messing with Leda."Ouch! Hey! Ow!" She said, batting at her head to keep Peeves from pulling at her hair. "Quit!"

Morwen, who had thought she had seen Peeves, ran right into a wall, as it was only a light shaded portion of the stone, she collided and fell right on her bum, "Ow."

Professor Krum was trying to find a spell that would stop Peeves, but one wouldn't come to her. And Peeves was only getting more annoying, taking the loose-leaf papers and mixing them up with Leda's and Morwen's.

"_Refrotardio_ _Mortus_!" Krum cried, aiming her wand at Peeves, who froze, halfway in between aiming a spit ball at the back of Morwen's head. "ah." She sighed in relief, picking up Morwen's glasses and handing them to her. "There you go." She said.

"thanks." Muttered Morwen as her foggy vision became clear.

"No problem, Ms. Malfoy, Peeves has an affinity for causing trouble," She smirked at the frozen in place Poltergeist, "Don't you Mister Peeves?"Peeves couldn't move his mouth, but there was something that could tell you he was mad, as he turned bright red.Leda brushed off her robes and pointed her wand at the mess, "_Orderious_ _Grandificous_! She spoke clearly, and all the papers realigned themselves.

Professor Krum smiled, "Thank you Ms. Lovegood." She said graciously, brushing off her dark red teacher's robes, "Now, what brings you two out here so early?" she asked.

Morwen shrugged, "Looking for some Halloween festivities to take part in." She said.

Krum rose her eyebrows, "I hope that doesn't result in loosing any more points from your house."

Both Leda and Morwen turned beat red, but Krum only laughed, "Don't worry about it, there's still quite a lot of time to make those points up." She grinned, "Believe me, when I was a first year, me and my two friends lost our house quite a lot of points as well." Her face broke into a tiny nostalgic smile, "We were caught trying to smuggle a dragon out of the castle."Leda laughed, "Well we," She gestured to herself and Morwen, "Got caught setting a Slytherin Prefect's room on fire!" she puffed out her chest a little, as if trying to show that she was a great trouble maker."Oh really? I heard you turned Professor Snape's room pink?" she gently implored.

"That was my brother, Robert Davies, and that stupid prat Potter." Said Leda.

Krum had picked up her things and was walking down the hall, Morwen and Leda followed her, seeing it as something to do. "I doubt its exactly considerate to be calling people 'prats' Ms. Lovegood." She said in her best teacher voice.

"Well he is!" said Morwen.

Krum smiled, "Well it's good to see some things don't change throughout the years," She eyed Morwen, "Grudges included."

"What do you mean?" asked Morwen.

"Your father and Jimmi's father don't see eye-to-eye on a lot of things." Stated Krum simply.

"Why is that? I mean, I know they hate each other, but I never understood why." Said Morwen.

"I'm rather curious too." Agreed Leda.

Krum grinned, "Well, Morwen, they were rivals, but it got to the point of unbearable when your father did the unthinkable to Jimmi's father."

"What was that?" asked Morwen and Leda simultaneously.  
  
"He saved his life." She said. She looked down at her watch, "Oh my, I have to run, it was nice talking to you two." She said before going extremely fast towards her quarters.

Morwen and Leda just stood there, staring blankly at each other, "Who would've thought?" asked Leda.Morwen scratched her head, "I doubt it's true. I know my father said he hated Hogwarts' 'Dream Team' but he never stated who they were, other than Harry Potter of course. So I doubt Professor Krum has the whole story straight."Leda nodded, "Ya, what would she know about Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The rest of the day flew by rather boringly for Leda and Morwen. For most of the day they hung out with Leif and Bert in the common room, taking turns playing Wizard's Chess of Exploding Snap. They would also pretend to be immune to Jimmi's rather loud laughter (Which always seemed to be in their direction) and the other First and Second year's smoldering gazes.

Eventually, it was time for the Great Halloween Feast.

The quartet made their way down the Great Hall as fast as they could, eager to get away from all the other Ravenclaws, especially Jimmi. When they entered, they looked rather shocked, as there were only a few students there.

When they all sat down, McGonagell kindly reminded them all that the older classmen were staying in Hogsmeade for dinner, so the initial shock soonly faded. The dinner was extremely good, and all the food seemed to melt in their mouths.When the feast was over, McGonagell announced that Quidditch season would begin the next Friday, and that all second years were welcome to try out for their house.

"I can't wait till Quidditch!" Exclaimed Bert, "Next year I'm definitely going out for Seeker!" "I'm going out for Beater!" said Leif, beaming proudly.

"I'm going to be a Chaser," said Leda, "Do you play Quidditch Morwen?"

Morwen shook her head, "Nope, I'm terribly afraid of heights, Mordred though, is the Keeper on the Slytherin team." A shot of sadness went through Morwen, and she was wondering why her brother hadn't bothered talking to her after the incident.

The four quickly made their way to their dorms, and bade each other good night and Happy Halloween!

Morwen rolled her eyes before going to sleep, Krum's information ringing in her head.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

MUAWHAHWAHA, another chapter down! YES! I RULE! Lol 2 updates in one day is extremely good for me (Mind you, I don't have these all written out beforehand, so I'm typing like a mad woman!) and I'm very happy to have new reviewers! Yay!

**DISCLAIMER**: The Title of the chapter belongs to **AFI**, as I named it after one of their songs (it's a really rad song too, ch-check it out! [hehe I also like the Beastie Boys]) the few lyrics I had belong to **Tim** **Burton**, my god, who created such great films as The Nightmare Before Christmas, Edward Scissorhands, and Sleepy Hollow**Next** **Up**: The Quidditch Tryouts, and Morwen and Jimmi's totally Non- Excellent Adventure in Snape's dungeon**TO THE REVIEWERS:  
****Blaise** **le** **Poussin** **Masque**: lol yes indeed, I also like the Lovegoods! I probably would have more readers (sigh) but to be honest, I really don't like Harry, lol and I suppose I just enjoy the freedom of OCs, even though I'm pretty sure they aren't Mary Sues or Joe Bobs, but even if they are I suppose I'll have to get over it. however, thank you a ton for your advice =) I also feel rather bad, I'm giving you a heck of a lot to translate.

**Storm** **and** **Piper**: lol yes! 2 people! Actually, I suppose theres more now! Yay! (Nym does happy dance) thank you for your concern, it was terrible! Because I suppose having a headache gives me a rather bad case of writer's block as well, I can usually write at least a new chapter for one story a day easily, but it was terribly painful to get this out for some reason. Lol as for Mordred, do not worry, all shall be revealed in time (Nym cues the suspenseful music) bawuhauwhauhwauhwa. Bwa. All Hail the Master of the Keyboard and the Supreme Goddess

**Hermione**-**April**: Yes! Another Fairly Oddparents fan! I was so glad people were getting that relevance, it made me extremely happy! Thank you a ton for reading and reviewing, it means a lot!

**Jamie**: lol, Morwen is my 'brain child' I suppose! I didn't like Draco either, but at the same time I could see him becoming a bigger person if time gave him a chance, so that is what I'm trying to do with the story I spose. Morwen is going to be a lot different though (excepting the whole wanting to kill the Potters thing) thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Charmed1s**: Lol, yes I am indeed insane. It's fun. And yet another Fairly Oddparents fan! Oh this is just too much, I'm so happy! Yes, shame on me.

**Pat**: lol this is the first time I've ever been complimented on my name! Yay! Yes, I am extremely insane, the people at the asylum are looking for me now as we speak. I'm glad you like Morwen and Jimmi, that's awesome! What do you mean by 'like' as in like as in friend like, or like like? Cuz pretty much throughout this year they're going to be at each other's throats, but I'm going to develop a friendship between them as I continue ( I'm aiming to get all 7 years done! Fingers crossed!) and eventually I may pair them together. Lol I wanted to put them in either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, as everyone always sees things as either Slytherin or Gryffindor (I myself am guilty of loving Slytherin) and I thought Ravenclaw was just a cooler house lol. Thank you for reviewing and reading!Toodles Y'all!nym! 


	12. Falling Bricks and the Fatal Color Pink

****

**Chapter** **11**: Falling Bricks and The Fatal Color Pink

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**"PAY ATTENTION MISTER POTTER!"Jimmi's head snapped up, a small corner of drool leaking from his mouth, he looked up with glazed eyes at Professor Krum, "Huh?" he muttered.Professor Krum looked very mad indeed, "Mr. Potter, I do not appreciate children falling asleep in my class." She said very crossly. "Do not force me to take any more points away from Ravenclaw."Suddenly, every Ravenclaw in the room had their attention on Potter, staring at him with anger, "Sorry." He garbledKrum rose an eyebrow at him before continuing on her lesson about levitation charms, _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_ was the main focus, and Jimmi had already learned that from his dad, so he was finding it very difficult to pay attention.It was two days after Halloween, and Jimmi was simply flat-out tired. He had been given an overload of homework, and perfectionist that he was, he wouldn't stop until he got it all completely right. So the end result of this was grueling hours into the night, especially when it came down to Potions homework. Jimmi had tried going on his own without a tutor, as he wasn't very excited about asking Leif or Bert again, and it was becoming extremely hard for him to keep up.He scratched the back of his neck and continued to write notes on the rather boring class today, but Han nudged him in the ribs, "Hey Jimmi, excited about the Quidditch season?" he asked.Jimmi nodded fervently, "Heck ya, the first game's coming up soon, right?"Han nodded, "The first match is Slytherin Vs. Gryffindor, we all know how much fun that'll be."

Subconsciously, Jimmi glared over at Morwen, who was too busy taking notes to notice him, "Well, Gryffindor's going to take it!" he said confidently.

Terrence, joining the converstation, said, "I don't know, from what I've heard, the Slytherin team had been practicing all throughout the summer." He paused, "Plus they have a new captain, Mordred Malfoy."Jimmi snorted, "I doubt a Malfoy would make a good Captain, right Han?"

Han nodded, "Right."

Terrence smirked, "A Galleon that Gryffindor looses."Jimmi and Han looked at each other, "Done." They said at the same time, causing Krum to look at them."Potter, I warned you, 5 points from Ravenclaw." She said, before resuming her lesson.Jimmi's ears and cheeks reddened, "Oops." He whispered."Alright class, enough discussing the spell, let's see you all practice it," Hermione conjured up feathers to go on everyone's desks, "We'll start off with feathers and gradually increase the weight."Jimmi eyed the feather, "_Windgardium_ _Leviosa_!" he said perfectly, the feather rose above his desk and then over his head.Krum beamed in enthusiasm, "Wonderful! Potter, Malfoy, 5 points each to Ravenclaw!"Potter turned around to see Morwen had hers up in the air too, he also saw that the Lovegoods had resorted to hitting their feathers with their wands to get it to work. Morwen quirked an eyebrow in challenge. Jimmi rolled his eyes and concentrated levitating his matchbox.

Once again, the box floated perfectly above his head, and once again Morwen did the same. Krum was seeming to get mild amusement from this, "Alright, you two, we'll try a brick, but that's it."

Bricks appeared on Morwen and Jimmi's desks. "_Windgardium_ _Leviosa_." He said, once again perfectly. It was a little harder strain on him this time around, but he managed to keep it floating, his concentration locked on the floating brick.

However, a loud explosion, caused by the Hufflepuff Justin Longbottom, caused Jimmi to loose his concentration, the brick came falling down and landed on his foot.

"YEEEOOOWWWWWW!" he yelled, standing up, and holding his foot in pain, he thought he had broken it.

"Longbottom! It's _Windgardium_, not Win_dar_dium!" Exclaimed Krum, who then noticed Jimmi hopping around like a madman, "Mr. Potter, what happened?"

Jimmi was still hopping up and down, "I think he broke his foot Professor." Said Han.Krum rolled her eyes, "Mr. Potter, please make your way down to the infirmary, Mr. Boot, please escort him."

Terrence nodded and helped Jimmi make his way down to the infirmary.

They were greeted by Madame Weasley, who sighed, "Back again James?" She asked, "What's wrong this time?"

"I broke my foot!" he exclaimed, hopping on his other leg for good measure.Madame Weasley performed the simple healing spell, and his foot was non- broken. "Now get to class, and please, as an early Christmas present, try to not get hurt anymore."Terrence sniggered, Jimmi nodded, and the two made their way back to Charms Class.::::::::::::::::::::::Charms class drew to a close after that, with nowhere near as much excitement. Morwen picked up her things and followed the twins and Bert out of the classroom. She passed Jimmi on the way out, "Nice going Potter." She said, motioning with her head to his foot, "How do you always manage to mess things up?""Oh, stuff it Malfoy." He said, heading out, with, Morwen noticed with huge amusement, a slight limp."C'mon Mor, we're going to be late for Potions!" yelled Leda.Morwen nodded and followed her friend out into the hall, as they made their way to the Dungeons, they passed Mordred heading to one of his classes, "Hi Mordred." Said Morwen carefully.He looked startled at first, but then gave a quick, short nod of acknowledgement before continuing on his way."See? Not all hope is lost, he knows you're still alive!" Beamed Leda happily.Morwen rolled her eyes but laughed a little despite of it all, "It's a start I guess. I really think he's being a drama queen, it wouldn't take me nearly as long to forgive him for setting my room on fire."

Leda chuckled and the two entered the Potion's Dungeon, which, fortunately for Snape, was no longer pink

The pair took a seat in the back next to Bert and Leif, who were arguing about what was the best color to next dye Misery. "Pink I say! To go with my clothes!" exclaimed Leif.

"No way man! Neon yellow is the way to go!" Countered Bert.

Leda looked at Leif, "Speaking of which, how is it not possible that you haven't been yelled at for not wearing school uniform?"

"My charming good looks and sense of humor," Said Leif, giving an over- exaggerated wink.

Bert rolled his eyes, "Oh brother."

The class immediately shut up, however, when Snape entered wearing his ever- present scowl. He wrote ingredients on the board before beginning, "Today class." He said with his cool drawl, "You will be making sleeping drought, extra marks for making it a dreamless sleeping drought. You have one hour." He said, before sitting down on his desk and taking out a huge stack of papers.Jimmi watched Snape intently, trying to remember what to do, he winced slightly as he saw Snape grading papers and making a lot of scratches and lines through them. He groaned as he saw Snape repetitively making large 'F' motions with his quill.Morwen got out her cauldron, and began measuring out ingredients. She had always had a knack for Potions, and she did it with a precise science that would rival Snape. Of course, the stuff she was doing was simple compared to what Snape could do.

Bert, the other semi Potions master in the class, followed exactly what she was doing, he groaned though, when he saw that he didn't have enough Newt eyes. "Hey, Leif." He said.

Leif was focusing on his 'concoction' which, oddly enough, used none of the ingredients on the board. "Yes?" he asked, staring at the phial he was pouring blue stuff into.

"Do you have any more Newt Eyes I can borrow?" Bert asked.Leif nodded, "Yep take all that you want, I'm not using them.""Just out of curiosity," Said Leda, "What are you making?""Pink dye." Leif said.Morwen's eyes widened, "I don't think you should make anything more pink around here. It seems to be the fatal color."Leif rolled his eyes, "Nonsense."

Bert shrugged, "Your funeral."

"Davies! Lovegood! You're not being graded to sit around and talk," Stated Snape, scribbling another zero on a 3rd year Gryffindor's paper, claiming it wasn't 'written nicely enough'.

Across the room, Jimmi's hand was shaking terribly when he tried to measure in his dried beetles, he kept dropping some, and because of that, his potion was already doomed for failure. He had already poured in too much asphodel and too little wormswood, he had even accidentally added an extra ingredient, Wolfsbane, which, known to everyone, was supposed to give you excess energy. However, when the hour was over, Jimmi looked proudly at his sleeping drought.

Snape straightened up and proceeded to check everyone's potions around the room, he started in the back corner, with the Hufflepuffs, he sneered, "Abbott! This potion is a mockery to education." He said, he looked slightly pleased when he moved on to Longbottom, "Excellent sleeping potion Longbottom, full marks."He soon progressed over to the Ravenclaws, "Ahh Davies, Malfoy, perfect example of a Dreamless Sleeping Drought, full marks plus 5 marks extra." He sneered though, "Lovegood, pink dye was not the assigment. Other Lovegood, your potion has too much beetle in it, which could cause the drinker to go into a coma."

He made his way over to Han, Terrence and Jimmi. "Boot, this was sloppily done, take time into your work. Chang, this was decent," his face fell into a righteous smirk when he saw Jimmi's potion, "Mister Potter, do you have any clue what you have done."

Jimmi's face paled and he began to get nervous, he was rather afraid of Snape, "A Sleeping Drought?" he asked cautiously.

Snape let out a bitter laugh, "You don't have enough wormwood, you have two much asphodel, and you added Wolfsbane, the energy increaser." He picked up the vial, "What you have here is a failing grade." He said, before moving on.Class was soon dismissed and Jimmi had his head lowered the entire time, "I need to get a tutor." He mumbled.**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;**

Hello! Another chapter down! BAWUAHUWHA, this will most likely be a many- chaptered story, as I have an affinity for writing very slowly.

**Next** **Up**: The Slytherin Vs. Gryffindor Match**TO THE REVIEWERS:  
****Storm**: haha yes she is in fact hermy-oh-my-ninny! Lol I figured why not? Sadly, there shall not be any romance in this fic, but I'm going to develop some in the years following after ( I am planning on writing all 7 years) aw....Piper has stopped? All bow before the master o the keyboard**Piper**: lol yes Sandy Claws Rules! I got it from the best movie ever, the Nightmare Before Christmas! Haha I shall try. All hail the Goddess

**Blaise le** **poussin** **masque**: lol yep, I'm a slave driver =) ah, I thought it was advice, lol sry, I misunderstood. Thanks again. -

Toodles

!nym!

(always thinking so you don't have too o-O)


	13. Coordinating Cats

****

**Chapter 12**: Coordinating Cats

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**Jimmi beat his head against the table constantly, "Er!" he cried, "I give up!" he moaned, putting his head on the desk.Artie looked at him with sympathy, "Cheer up Jim, it's not that hard." He said.Artie, being the kind and considerate best friend that he was, was proceeding to help Jimmi with his Potion's homework, however, either Jimmi was thick-headed towards Potions, or he just wasn't concentrating enough, as the duo had been in the school's library for two hours over a simple assignment."Jimmi no like potions." He muttered against the table.Artie rolled his eyes, "Let's just get you off the subject for a little while then, eh?" he paused, "Are you excited for the big game tomorrow?"Jimmi nodded, happy to talk about something he knew, "Heck ya! Gryffindor's going to whomp the Slimy gits."Artie broke into a huge grin, "It's hilarious! Gred and Forge are tearing their eyes out their so nervous! And Katie's having a great time tormenting them."Jimmi smiled, his two older brothers were both Chasers on the Gryffindor team, Katie was a Beater, and Alicia, not exactly the sporty type, was the equipment manager. "I bet.""Yeah, of course it'd be easier for the two if the Jordan girls weren't on the team as well."

"They are? What positions do they play?"

"Erhm...... I think Juliette is the Keeper, and Tamara is the other Chaser."

"Who's the Captain?" asked Jimmi.

"Hudson Wood, of course, the other Beater." Said Artie.

Jimmi smiled, "Y'know, I'll do this stuff tomorrow, I mean, it's rather pointless, my thoughts aren't even on potions right now." He grinned, "I have a Galleon that the Gryffs are going to win tomorrow!"

Artie laughed, "Good bet, everyone knows that Gryffindor has it in the bag."

Jimmi nodded, and without further adieu, the boys went back to their respective houses.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The next morning, one could definitely tell that Quidditch season had begun. Everyone was running around, giving the rosters to everyone else, and other mischievous students, were placing bets.

Leda grinned, "I can't wait to see the game!"

Morwen nodded, "Slytherin is going to win!" she exclaimed.

Bert rubbed his chin, "I don't know, the Gryffindors have a new team captain, Hudson Wood."

Morwen rolled her eyes, "As if that'll make a difference."

Bert grinned evilly, "Want to make a bet?"

Morwen nodded, "One Galleon says that Slytherin takes it!"

Bert shook her hand, "You're on!"

Leif made an appearance in the Common Room, carrying Misery in his arms, who was dyed a shockingly bright shade of pink, "Look!" he exclaimed, petting his cat, "We coordinate!"

Leda rolled her eyes, "I can't believe we're twins sometimes." She stated.

Bert looked at Leif, and then at Misery, "No you don't, Misery is a shade or two brighter than you."Leif rolled his eyes, "Well naturally, I can't let myself be the brightest one out of the two, Misery would get jealous." He stroked his cat, "Wouldn't you Misery?" he then proceeded to baby talk to his cat.Morwen rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She sighed.Jimmi and his posse, (Morwen didn't even bother to recall their names), soon entered the common room, "Hey Malfoy, ready for your team to loose?" he asked tauntingly.She rolled her eyes, "You wish Potter." She grinned evilly, "Besides, I heard almost the entire team is comprised of Weasleys, that doesn't make it much of a challenge."Jimmi's eyes narrowed and his ears turned red, Morwen fully know that he was a Weasley as well. "Well I head that your good-for-nothing brother is team captain, talk about push-over."Morwen stood up, but Leda stepped in front of her, "As much as I would like you to go pound Jimmi over there senseless," she took a glare at Jimmi, "And believe me I would, I highly doubt that our house would appreciate you two getting into another fight."Morwen and Jimmi locked eyes, staring menacingly to see who would back down first, after a moment Jimmi rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I don't have time for this." He started walking out into the hall for breakfast, "I have to go plan a celebration!" he said.Morwen rolled up her sleeve, "Forget it Potter! I don't need magic, lemme at him!" she yelled at Leda.Jimmi put his hands up in mock fear, and then he and his buddies had a good snicker before they left.Bert slowly shook his head, "I really hate him."Morwen nodded, "I comply."

Leda rolled her eyes, "C'mon, I'm starving!" she grinned, "Kippers and cereal, here I come!" she called before heading out of the Common Room.

Bert and Morwen looked at each other, "I sincerely hope she doesn't mean those two together." Said Morwen.

"Erugh, fish and cereal? Gross!" exclaimed Bert."Actually, it's quite tasty," Said Leif, setting Misery down and heading out for the door, Bert and Morwen followed him.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::Jimmi walked straight over to the Gryffindor table, "Hey Jimmi!" Said Artie.

"Ya, hi Jim." Said both Gred and Forge at the same time, both chewing mechanically on their cereal, and both looking like they hadn't slept in 3 or 4 days.

Katie mumbled a "Yo," and continued munching on her toast, which sounded oddly crunchy.

Alicia rolled her eyes and pointed out a seat for Jimmi, who took it, "How's it going James?" she asked, smiling devilishly, "Gotten into any more fights?"

"Er, no." Grumbled Jimmi rubbing the back of his neck.Suddenly, Harry came up to the table, "Hey boys, Katie, Alicia." He stated friendly."Hi dad." Said Jimmi, Gred and Forge mumbled something along those lines, and Katie grumbled, "Hi uncle.""Hi ya uncle Harry." Said Alicia, in a cheery mood, which was reasonable, as she wasn't playing tonight. She was the equipment manager, and a darn good one at that!Artie gave his uncle (and godfather) a smile and went back to eating some pancakes."Just came to wish you all luck." He said, grinning, he lowered his voice, "And you guys better win too, I have a bet with Snape that the Gryffindors win."Gred and Forge looked somberly up at their dad, and turned their heads back to their food. Harry sighed, and looked at his youngest, "Hey James, going to the game tonight?"Jimmi nodded, "Wouldn't miss it."

Harry grinned and patted him on the back, "Ok, good luck all of you." He said, before he made his way up to the Head Table.

Jimmi sat there for awhile, and then realizing the only one who would carry on a conversation was Alicia and Artie, he soon decided to join Han and Terrence for breakfast.When he got there, the first thing he noticed was Morwen staring over at the Slytherin table, and at her brother. She looked sad. Jimmi, recalling the time in the hospital wing when her brother hadn't come and visited her felt almost sorry for her. Almost.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Morwen couldn't help the way her eyes kept going over to the Slytherin table. She sighed, she really didn't want Mordred to stay mad at her. I mean, he couldn't right? She was his sister! She groaned and looked down at her pancakes, which Leda had once again decorated with syrup.

"How do you manage to steal my plate right under me everytime?" she asked Leda incredulously.Leda rolled her eyes, "It isn't very hard, you keep staring over at Mordred." She pointed to Morwen's pancakes, "Look! This time I made clown."Morwen studied the pancakes and saw what was supposed to be a happy looking clown. Instead, Leda must've messed up, because it looked absolutely frightening. Morwen swallowed hard, this was the first time she had been scared of pancakes. "Uh, ya, very nice." She said, taking a fork and smearing the picture.Leda smiled and began eating her fish cereal.

The rest of the day passed by rather slowly for the first years, everyone paid half-attention in all of their classes, Morwen kept waiting for the match.

Her lack of attention, however, cost her dearly in Defense Against the Dark Arts, as Potter the older always took the liberty to drill the Slytherins (and Morwen) extremely hard in the class.

"I'm so excited for the match!" Said Imy, as she was sitting next to Morwen and Leda.

"Us too!" said Leda.

Morwen nodded, "I cant wait for Slytherin to win!"

Killian grinned, "It's been funny really, Mordred has been drilling the entire team non-stop throughout the whole week."

"Ya, hey how come you haven't been talking to him regularly?" Asked Imy, giving Morwen a scrutinizing look, "What's up with you two?"Morwen rubbed the back of her neck, "I kind of er, I , uh-""We set his room on fire." Concluded Leda for her.Imy's eyes widened, "Why?""It was an accident." Muttered Morwen, making it clear that the discussion was dropped."Malfoy! Zabini! Could you perhaps explain what Mr. Chang just said for the rest of the class?" Asked Professor Potter.Both girls paled, as they hadn't been paying attention, Leif kept trying to give charade-like hints and Bert was mouthing the answer.The teacher smirked, "That's what I thought. You two better pay attention a little more."

Morwen groaned, "what's the point, I don't even get this bloody class," She muttered under her breath.

The day finally drew to a close, that is, until the Quidditch match.

Everyone ate as fast as they could at dinner and practically ran out to the pitch. Morwen, Leda, Leif, and Bert took seats next to Imy and Killian on the Slytherin side, and Jimmi, Han, and Terrence, took seats next to Alicia and Artie.

Imy was practically bouncing up and down with enthusiasm, "GO SLYTHERIN!" She yelled.

Killian looked at her with interest, "The game hasn't even started yet."

She sighed, "I'm restless! I can't help it."

The Ravenclaw students shook their heads and surveyed the pitch. It was a nice enough night, and McGonagell had charmed the pitch to stay clearly illuminated. They also noticed that Madame Hooch, an extremely old lady, was refereeing the game.

She blew her whistle, and the announcer, an older guy named Gerard Jordan, spoke into the magic megaphone_. "Good evening ladies and gents, and welcome to the first match of the Quidditch season! Slytherin-"  
_

At this everyone on the Slytherin side gave a huge burst of applause._"And Gryffindor-"  
_again more applause.

_"Playing for the Slytherin side today we have Malfoy, Bulstrode, McNair, Pucey, Pucey, Prewitt, and Hailey!"_ He exclaimed, and a huge roar of applause escaped the Slytherin side as the players took their positions.

"GO MORDRED!" yelled Morwen."SLYTHERIN RULES!" yelled Imy and Killian."GO SPORTS!" Yelled Leif, everyone turned and looked at him. "What?" he asked."_And_," Said Jordan,

_"Playing for Gryffindor we have Wood, Brown, Jordan, Jordan," _He said the two Jordans with extra enthusiasm,_ "Potter, Potter, and Weasley!"_

Jimmi, on the other side of the pitch, applauded loudly with Han, Terrence, Artie, and Alicia."GO WEASLEYS!" they yelled, which was appropriate.

Mordred and Hudson approached Madame Hooch, each staring daggers at each other, "Ok, a nice clean came," She said half-heartedly, as if not believing it herself, the two shook hands and Mordred flew to the Keeper's position, flashing Hooch the 'Ok' sign, Juliette Jordan did the same thing, and Hooch threw the Quaffle up into the air.

"_And_ _they're_ _off_!" exclaimed Jordan, _"Potter grabs the Quaffle and passes to Jordan, Jordan back to Potter, Potter to Potter but- o! intercepted by Pucey!"  
_the crowds were in a pandemonium, each cheering loudly for their teams._"Pucey to Prewitt, o! Prewitt maimed in the back with Bludger hit by Wood!"  
_several Slytherins booed._"Potter grabs the Quaffle, and passes to other Potter, gees I cant tell em apart, Potter to Jordan, Ah! Jordan hit in the back by Pucey! YOU JERK!"_ yelled Gerard_.  
_"JORDAN!" yelled McGonagell._"Anyways, Quaffle picked up by Bulstrode, who passes to Pucey, Pucey to Prewitt. OH NO! SLYTHERIN SCORES!"  
_the crowd erupted into cheers. "YES!" Exclaimed Leda._"Toss up, Potter grabs the ball, passes to Jordan, Jordan to Potter, he shoots!"_ He paused_, "Oh! Blocked by Keeper Malfoy! Malfoy to Prewitt, Prewitt to Bulstrode, erg! Bulstrode hit by Weasley! Ouch."_ He said non_-_ sympathetically_.  
_The game continued in that manner for about half an hour, before Wood called a time out. The score was Slytherin: 70 Gryffindor: 10."haha! Yes! We're killing them!" Exclaimed Imy happily.Killian rose an eyebrow, "What did they put in your pumpkin juice?""Nothing." Said Imy, looking cross.Bert groaned, "Its looking like I'll owe you a Galleon, Mor.""Sh!" she said, grinning, "Don't jinx us."Jimmi, on the other side groaned, "Oh man, if Slytherin beats us, I'll never hear the end of it from Malfoy." He muttered.Terrence grinned, "And you'll owe me a Galleon."Jimmi rolled his eyes, "Don't rub it in.""Oh! Cheer up you guys, there could be plenty of time!" said Alicia."Ya, sides it all comes down to the Snitch, and Brown is a way better Seeker than McNair." Said Artie.Alicia nodded.The timeout ended and the teams took the field again.

_"Alrighty, then, toss-up, Grabbed by Pucey, who passes to Prewitt, Prewitt back to Pucey, Pucey to Bulstrode, and-"_Jordan sighed, _"Slytherin scores. COME ON JULIETTE GET IN THE GAME!!!" _He yelled at his younger sister, who sent him a look that could freeze steam.

_ "Jordan to Potter, Potter to Tamara Jordan, Jordan to other Potter, O! nasty, Potter hit in the back by a bludger from Hailey! Prewitt takes the Quaffle, passes Pucey, Pucey shoots-"_His voice fell_, "And scores."_

The game continued like that, mostly because Juliette Jordan was a terrible Keeper, the Slytherins were in a lead 160 to 10.Morwen beamed, "Soon it won't matter whether or not they get the snitch!"As if on cue, Jordan suddenly yelled, _"IT LOOKS LIKE MCNAIR HAS SPOTTED THE SNITCH!"  
_The Slytherin side erupted into cheers. If McNair caught the Snitch, it would be a huge clean sweep!_"BROWN HAS ALSO CAUGHT SITE OF IT, GAINING ON MCNAIR, OH COME ON YOU IDIOT FLY! CATCH THAT BLOODY THING!"_ he yelled_.  
_"JORDAN!" yelled McGonagell.Jordan didn't even bother saying that he was sorry,_ "BROWN GOES INTO A DIVE AND-"  
_There was this huge silence, even the other players had stopped to watch it._"AND BROWN CATCHES THE SNITCH! THIS IS AMAZING A TIE BETWEEN SLYTHERIN AND GRYFFINDOR!!!!" _Exclaimed Jordan_.  
_There was a moment of silence, before both sides erupted into applause. They didn't win, but it was indeed better than loosing to their rival house. Mordred and Hudson, however didn't look too happy.The final score was Slytherin: 160, Gryffindor: 160.**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**hello all! Nym here, giving you a taste of athletic-ness. I think. Anyways, this chapters done. So ah, yay!**Next** **Up**: Malfoys, Potters, and Snapes, oh my!No Reviews this time. Sniffle I feel so un-loved...... oh well, tally ho!

Toodles

!nym!


	14. Crappy Cakey Cauldrons

****

**Chapter** **13**: Crappy Cakey Cauldrons

**AN**: Nym has noticed that she has rather favored Morwen's POV in the other chapters, so this time, it's going to be mainly focused on Jimmi's POV. Hmph, Nym has also noticed that she has taken a liking for typing in the third person. It must be cuz tomorrow is Nym's Bday on the FF.net. One whole year! Groan, and Nym has nothing to show for it.BTW: See if you can tell whom I modeled Prfc. Binns after ;) Vekura got it in Crack a Smile!Also, me will not be writing or Beta-ing stories over this weekend

::::::::::::::::::

The day after the Quidditch match, everyone knew about the tie. Even those in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw were engrossed in detailed descriptions of the match. It was one of the few times where two rival houses had tied.The teachers, however, were a different matter. Krum seemed to be harsher, trying to maintain her class with all of the excitement from yesterday's events. Even Professor Binns was monitoring his classes' behavior."Class....." He began, "Don't forget to pick a-"_Pause_ "-topic for your-" _Pause_ "-Class project. Chose a time of-"_pause_ "-Magical and Historical-" _Pause_, "-Importance, and explain-"_Pause_ "Why. Mmmkay? Mmkay? Mmkay?"Jimmi rolled his eyes and stifled a yawn, scribbling down a reminder, the reports weren't due until after the holidays, but he figured it was better to be safe than sorry.

The day drifted at a monotonous pace, and Jimmi couldn't stifle the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. His feelings came from two sources. Snape. Malfoy. Well, ok , 3, Detention.

He sat with Han and Terrence in the common room, Han and Terrence were discussing, you guessed it, Quidditch. "Do you see the dive Brown did though?" exclaimed Han excitedly.

"That was nothing compared to the save Malfoy made!" countered Terrence

Jimmi and Han both gave him a quizzical look.

"What? It was a good save." He defended.

Jimmi rolled his eyes, and pulled out his slip, re-reading it for the 50th time.

_Potter_:

_Meet down in the Dungeons at 7:15. DO NOT BE LATE.  
  
_

_Professor S. Snape  
  
_

It was short, to the point, and somehow Jimmi managed to feel insulted. It was definitely a note from Snape, and he looked at his pocket watch, 7:00. He leaned back in his chair and continued to talk with his friends, he had plenty of time to get down to his class.

20 minutes later, Jimmi was running as fast as he could to get down to the Potion's dungeons, hoping he'd get there before Snape managed to discover he was late.

He opened the door, and ran in, panting heavily. He leaned down on his knees, his face was red and there was some sweat.

"Nice of you to show, Potter." Spat Morwen, sitting on a desk, and looking rather impatient. "Lucky for you, the Professor hasn't shown yet."

Jimmi, catching his breath, simply looked up at Morwen, nodded, and resumed his can-no-longer-breath position. In response, Morwen simply rolled her eyes. "Imbecile." She muttered.

Jimmi ignored that comment and slumped into a nearby seat. He sighed and sat there for a moment finally catching his breath. He looked down at his pocket watch, "It's 7:27, where's Snape?"

Morwen tried to bite down a sarcastic remark but she couldn't help herself, "Apparently, dunderhead, he's not here."Jimmi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "If he's late, I'm beginning to wonder why I even showed up.""Oh stuff it, he'll show up, he's Snape after all," she said, annoyance clearly portrayed in her voice.The pair sat together in stony silence for about another ten minutes or so, and Morwen began to feel the impatience that Jimmi had. She kept looking down at her watch, and then quickly at the door, and then at her watch again. She groaned, "Hurry up." She said under her breath.

Jimmi looked around anxiously, "Are you sure there wasn't a note or anything?"

Morwen physically restrained herself from rolling her eyes, "Yes, Potter. There was a note saying he wouldn't be coming down and that I'm just sitting here with you because I enjoy it so."

Jimmi sneered at Morwen, and slowly stood up, "I'm going down to McGonagell's office, to see if Snapey intends on gracing us with his presence."

At that exact moment, Snape chose to enter the classroom. "Potter, Malfoy." He said, obviously flustered. He went to his desk, clearing off papers he had strewn over it from previous classes.

Morwen rose a quizzical eyebrow, trying to figure out the reason behind Snape's tardiness. From the little she knew of him, it was highly unlikely for him to be late. Especially when it dealt with detentions.

Jimmi, however, opened his big mouth without thinking, "Why are you late?" he asked.

Snape gave him a look that would have melted glass, and he snapped, "My affairs are of little or no consequence to you, Mister Potter, and I'd advise you to keep that oversized trap shut."

Jimmi's eyes widened, but he bit his lip and lowered his head.Snape looked around the room, "Lucky for you two, the other mischievers cleaned this dungeon." He paused, obviously considering something for the two to do, "You two, will be scrubbing cauldrons out." He let a slight smirk crawl upon his face, "And I don't believe I need to remind you that there's to be no magic involved."Morwen and Jimmi slowly let their gaze fall upon the classroom's cauldrons. They were hardly used, as most students brought their own, and because of this, years worth of mold and dust had settled. There were about a hundred in all, and it certainly would be no picnic."I'm not here to monitor you standing," Quipped Snape, "Get to it."Morwen grumbled something and trudged over to the pile, she sighed, grabbing a rag and a cauldron. "This is all your fault Potter."Jimmi's voice took on a defensive edge as he grabbed his own cauldron, "Me?! You're the one who started the whole fight!""You provoked me!""Silence!" Barked Snape, sitting at his desk, "Some of us are trying to grade papers.

Morwen and Jimmi both sighed simultaneously, and began scrubbing.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

By the time they had finished, it was past curfew. The two slowly made their way up to the Ravenclaw commons room, both too exhausted to bicker with one another. Morwen muttered the password, and walked in a way similar to a Neanderthal. Jimmi followed after.

Leda was sitting up, waiting for Morwen, "Morwen! He finally let you out!" she exclaimed, her face then scrunched up, "Ew, what happened to you?"

Morwen looked at herself, her skin was caked with grime and she was sure she was giving off an unpleasant odor, "Cauldrons." She muttered.Leda nodded, feigning understanding, "Ah, I see." She said, as if the one word had opened up a perfect moment of clarity.Morwen nodded, "Me sleep now," She said as she slumped up to her dorm.

Leda shrugged, and followed her up in the same manner.

::::::::::::::::::::

The next morning came too early for Jimmi, he groaned as he saw that his knuckles were raw from all the scrubbing. "I hate Malfoy." He mumbled.

The Psycho Cat Kid, who seemed to never sleep, as he always went to bed after Jimmi, and woke up before him, bounced around the room merrily. "Hi ya Jimbo!" he exclaimed."Hello.....you," He said, still not all the way awake.Han and Terrence still snoozing, and Davies seemed to have left already. Jimmi through on some clothes and grabbed his wand, stumbling down to the common room.

There he saw Davies, reading a book, and Morwen, who was scribbling stuff down frantically. He let a small smirk appear, someone had forgotten to do their Transfiguration homework. Professor Piper always gave out long assignments, most of the time they were simple enough, but one couldn't do them in a mere 5 minutes before class.

Jimmi took a seat and cracked open a book he got from the library about Quidditch, mostly it served as a history of the school's rosters. He was trying to learn the most he could about special maneuvers, so he could make the team next year. He was considering the position of Keeper, as the current one, Storms, was a 7th year and would be graduating soon.A few moments later, a hissing cat announced the twins' entrance. Jimmi looked up, rolled his eyes, and went back to reading. The Lovegoods were starting to get on his last nerve, at the rate they were going, they'd be tied with Malfoy.

"Hey Jimmi," He heard Han from behind him, he turned around and saw Han. For once, he was unaccompanied by Terrence, "Where's Terry?"

Han shrugged, "He's moaning about having a stomach ache or something. I don't know." He peered at the title of Jimmi's book and chuckled, "Jim, I get that you love Quidditch as much as I do, but honestly, give it a break."Jimmi gave a half smile, "I guess I just really want to make the team next year."Han nodded, "I do too, but neither of the Beaters are graduating until next year, so I have to wait." His eyes got a mischievous glint, "Unless, of course, one of them happens to quit."Jimmi laughed, "Don't be getting any ideas Han."He smirked, "Wouldn't dream of it."Jimmi looked at his watch, "Aw man, c'mon, we're going to be late for breakfast." He said, taking the time to notice that all the other Ravenclaws had gone.Han nodded and grabbed his Transfiguration book.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Jimmi and Han spent most of the time discussing, you guessed it, Quidditch. Mostly, however, the Quidditch World Cup that was taking place in the summer. "Well, I think the Salem Nooses are a shoe in for the title." He said, defending his favorite team."No way! The Chudley Cannons would beat that ruddy team any day." replied Han.Jimmi snorted, "As if, they're last place in the standings."

"But they're the Chudley Cannons!" He stated.

Jimmi laughed, "Shouldn't you be defending the team your dad plays on?"

"Um......no?" he said, "The Cannons are my team!"

There discussion was interrupted though, by someone saying, "Actually, I think Ireland will take it."

The two turned to see Robert Davies joining in the conversation, "They've had the best standings so far." He said, turning slightly pink.Jimmi looked around, expecting to see Morwen, or the twins nearby. When he didn't, he turned to Robert and said, "No way! Their Seeker this year is terrible!"Robert snorted and rolled his eyes, "No that would be Salem's Keeper."Han laughed, "Y'know Jimmi, he has a point."The conversation passed pleasantly like that throughout breakfast, and Jimmi was surprised to find that one of Morwen's friends was actually nice.::::::::::::::::::::

The End!

Ok, not really, I'm a pathological liar. Anyways, could Jimmi be coming around? Who knows?! I even don't! BTW, I rewrote chapters one through 5, nothing in the plot changes, just fixed grammar and spacing, plus I got Ginny's full name wrong, so I fixed that.

**Next** **Up**: Morwen discovers what her History of Magic project should be. And Bert and Jimmi, BFF?**TO** **THE REVIEWERS**: (you lovely, lovely people)**Me**: Thank you very much for Ginny's real name, me fixed it I always assumed it was Virginia, but I am very stupid, for clearly JK Rowling would put more thought into her character's name.**Blaise** **le** **poussin** **masque**: lol I slowed down writing for you , well, actually no. Writer's Block finally found me. Groan. I'm working on your translation, it's going over pretty well. I assume that Poulard is Hogwarts? Lol thanks for reading and reviewing and translating!**Sheree**: I am rather attatched to Morwen myself. Lol Jimmi's character is somewhat based on my brother and other 11 year old boys I've met throughout my life. Most of them, while not all, are rather bratty. He will get better though. Me swear. Too many Weaselys? Lol, you can never have too many Weasleys! That is, unless, you don't like the cannon Weasleys or you just don't like how many there are. In that case, yes, I suppose there are too many Weasleys. But I though I was rather considerate and gave each Weasley one kid (aside from the Potters that is) lol be thankful I didn't include Percy's children. That would've been hectic. Thank you for reading.

**Pat**: =) I'm glad you like the Quidditch match, that was rather hard to write, as dumb as that sounds. I tried to follow in JK's footsteps as close as I could, and wrote it similar to the matches in her books. I loved Jordan's comments in the books too, and I couldn't stomach to have anyone other than a Jordan comment a match. Lol sadly, romance will not be on the way for awhile..... but will write it. me swear. Haha Morwen, Jimmi, Harry and a broom closet would be fun . I am not obsessed with pink, lol I simply hate it with a passion. To me, pink equals evil, so that is the metaphor for the story ;) (Cue phony 'ting!' sound) lol like my name, eh? I took it from the name of the broom sticks and altered le spelling. : ) toodles!

**Silvar**: Lol for some reason, people seem to love the Lovegoods Thank you for reading GO SLYTHERIN! (my house)

Toodles y'all

!nym!


	15. Evil Leprechaun Rebellions

****

**Chapter** **14**: Evil Leprechaun Rebellions

**AN**: Sry, this chapter is rather short.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::The week seemed to fly by for poor Morwen. Between detention with Snape, avoiding her older brother, and disputing with Jimmi, there was little to no time to worry about other things. For instance, she had nearly forgotten that her History of Magic topics were due the next day.

She sat in the library, practically pulling out her hair, "Ergh!" she cried in frustration, chewing on the end of her quill, "What am I going to write about?"

Leda, who sat across from her shrugged, "Cauldrons?" she said, humor glinting in her eyes.

"Oh, hardy ha har." She deadpanned, she sighed and looked up, "What did you chose for your topic?"

"The evil leprechaun rebellions of Ireland," She stated simply, leafing through a book on vampire rebellions.

"Then aren't you reading the wrong book?" Morwen asked, curious."Nope." She said, engrossed in it.Morwen shrugged and continued her brainstorming. Her face fell when after 15 minutes, no sudden brain jolts of inspiration hit her. "Gah! I simply don't know what to do." She said, frustrated.Leda shrugged, "Why don't you go ask Professor Krum for some ideas, she's right over there."

Morwen turned around in her seat and noticed that the Charms professor was sitting in a corner, looking like she was grading essays. "Oh, er, alright." She said as she stood up and headed over to Mrs. Krum.

Krum looked up almost immediately when she heard Morwen approach, "Ah, Ms. Malfoy, what can I help you with?"Morwen scratched the back of her neck, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "I was, ah, um, wondering if you could help with some of my homework."Krum smiled, "Oh, care to discuss your Switching Spells essay?""Actually, I was wondering if you had an idea I could use for a History of Magic report."Krum mulled this for a moment, "What's the assignment over?""A historical event that changed the magical world," She said, suddenly feeling rather stupid.The professor smiled, "Well, why don't you go for the obvious? Hardly anyone ever goes for the obvious, so it's unlikely that it was chosen.""Like what?" Asked Morwen, interest perked."How about the defeat of You-Know-Who?" she questioned.Morwen's face fell, she had been expecting her to say something exciting, "Oh, well no offense professor, but that's rather boring."She let out a soft chuckle, "Ms. Malfoy, as you should know, there's two sides to every story." She rose her eyebrow at her, "The one everyone seems to know is the side that prominently deals with Harry Potter. But-" She said, letting the word hang in the air for a moment, "Certain key points are usually overlooked."Morwen grinned, this was beginning to sound fun, "How would I find out key points though, professor?"She smiled, "I would most likely be owling your father, Ms. Malfoy." She locked her gaze with Morwen's, "He has some information that had been overlooked."Morwen tried to quell her curiosity, and said, "Thank you for your advice.""No problem, Ms. Malfoy. Anything to assist a student."Morwen nodded and turned away, thinking of all the possible angles she could get this story from.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Jimmi sighed and tried to focus on his Switching Spells essay, but he just couldn't seem to. Charms was his best class, and he already knew most of the ones they would cover in first year. He groaned and switched (haha! irony!) over to his hardest assignment, Potions.He pulled out some parchment and a quill and opened his textbook. "Alrighty, the Pepper-Up potion." He flipped to the page, "This ought to be easy enough."He looked at the page, all the ingredients and measurements could have been written in Babylonian for all he knew. "Er, newt eyes are cut into quarter pieces and then extract the juice-"He paused for a moment to hit his head on the table, "Er! I give up!"It was then that Bert entered the room, "What's the matter Jimmi?" He asked politely.

"Potions." He grumbled, he then looked to see that Leif was nowhere to be found, "Where's your friend?"

Bert shrugged and sat down at the table across from Jimmi, "He's in the Medical Wing, something about his stomach hurting."Jimmi's eyes widened slightly, "Terrence is in there too, same thing."Bert arched his eyebrows, "Weird."Jimmi nodded, "Ya." There was silence for a moment before Jimmi asked, "Um, hey Bert, would you mind helping me with my Potions?"Bert nodded, "Alright, let's go ask Snape-"

"NO!" cried Jimmi, who then flushed a little, "It's a long story."

Bert shook his head, slightly confused, but proceeded to help Jimmi with his homework.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Told you it would be a short chapter! It's only 3 pages as opposed to the usual 7 - 10 pages, but the next chapter is going to be really long. I'm also working on the sequel already (Called Annoyed: Summer of the Siblings) even though its not even the halfway point yet for our characters. Anyways,

**Next** **Up**: Morwen begins writing her report, only to find that someone else is doing the same topic. Also, the stomach aches begin to show more than just stomach aches, will Leif and Terrence be alright? Who knows?!**TO THE REVIEWERS AND ALL THEIR REVIEWING GOODNESS  
****StormAngel13**: I'm sry you weren't in Slytherin, as they do rock so hard, but I had already announced the team members.... Oops. Lol, yep, I saw her as Professor Pipper, as it has alliteration =) I like puppies hope you keep going on with Smiles to Hide the Fears, as it is becoming my favorite**SiriusSweetie7**: Aww.....thank you! Only 9 more months eh? Haha Pink is indeed the lethal color. O my.Toodles

!nym!


	16. Ginny's New Bundle of Joy

**Chapter** **15**: Ginny's New Bundle of Joy

::::::::::::::::::::::::::The next day, during the History of Magic class, everyone sat around; either sleeping or goofing off with their friends.Morwen was next to Leda, who was staring across the room, and Bert and Leif were in the table ahead of them. Leif had just recently been released from the infirmary, on account of some kind of stomach bug. He did, however, still remain pale and rather deathly looking.

Morwen, feeling bored, decided to strike up some conversation, "So, what should we be doing today?"

When Leda didn't answer, Morwen tried again, only louder. Leda blinked, and stood up, "What?!" she asked.Morwen looked at her, "What's so interesting?" she asked, her eyes drifted over to the Hufflepuff side of the room. Following her gaze, she only saw Justin Longbottom.

Leda shrugged and sat back down, "Nothing, just zoning out."

Morwen nodded and turned to face the board, and the teacher. Despite better intentions, Morwen had decided to pay attention today. While Professor Binns was a terrific bore, historical magic was a subject of great interest to Morwen.

"Today, class," _Pause_, "I am going to be announcing," _Pause_, "All the topics you have," _Pause_. "Chosen. Mmkay? Mmkay? Mmkay?" Professor Binns stated, pulling out a roll of parchment. "Michelina has chosen the Salem Trials, mmkay? Mmkay? Mmkay?"The list went on like that, Binns forever dragging out words and saying 'mmkay' a lot, while the rest of the class tried not to beat their heads into their desks. There was, however, a twist ending to the list."It appears that," _Pause_, "There are two," _Pause_, "People with the same," _pause_, "Topic." Professor Binns scrutinized the room, and Morwen swore she saw a tiny smirk appear on his face. "Does anyone know who it is? Anyone? Anyone? Anyone?" He paused, cleaning off his spectral glasses, "It's none other than," _Pause_, "Morwen Malfoy and," _Pause_, "James Potter."

Morwen's eyes practically bugged out of her head, she turned and looked at Jimmi, who also appeared to be shocked. That no good topic stealer!

"Normally," _Pause_, "I would have the students choose a different topic-""PLEASE!" cried both Morwen and Jimmi at the same time.

Professor Binns was startled for a moment, but he continued, "However," _Pause_, "There is a slight difference between the two," _Pause_, "Ms. Malfoy has chosen to," _Pause_, "Take contrasting viewpoints," _Pause_, "Which is different than Mr." _Pause_, "Potter, who chose to do a by the book," _Pause_, "Report. So instead of," _Pause_, "Having you do different," _Pause_, "Essays, I'm going to have you two," _Pause_, "Work together."

"**NO**!" Cried Jimmi and Morwen at the same time again, both simultaneously slamming their heads on the tables.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I. Hate. Professor. Binns." Morwen said through clenched teeth as the three of them walked towards their next class. Bert had chosen to stay behind to go get advice on his topic 'Quidditch's Biggest Accidents' from Prfc. Binns.

Leif nodded sympathetically, "I can't blame you, he said that the history of explosions wasn't a 'worth-while' topic!" he crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, "What nerve!"Leda and Morwen both nodded, "And what's worse, is that it has to be done by the time we get back from Christmas break! That's only, what, 3 weeks?" Morwen complained.

Leda nodded, "Yep, I have to do some serious research." She pulled out a book on unicorns when they reached their next class.

"But aren't you doing the evil leprechaun rebellions of Ireland?" asked Morwen, confused."Indeed." Said Leda as she continued reading about unicorns.Morwen shook her head, and looked forward in class, Astronomy, with Professor Sinistra.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When dinner finally came, Jimmi felt as if he'd abandoned all hope. A huge project, with Malfoy? It was too much to bear. He slumped in his seat and picked at his food with a butter knife."What's wrong?" asked Han, sliding into the chair next to him.

"I have to do that History of Magic project with Morwen," he groaned, starting to play with his mashed potatoes.

"Oh, still stewing over that?" He observed, "Guess what?"

"Huh?" asked Jimmi half-heartedly.

"Terrence maybe able to leave the Med bay tomorrow."

Jimmi allowed a small smile to creep upon his face, "That's great!"

Their discussion was interrupted, however, by the owls coming in. Jimmi was greatly surprised to see a letter fall into his lap. He smiled when he read the envelope, it was from the Burrow! Jimmi's mom stayed at the Burrow whenever the school year commenced, being that all of her children and her husband were gone. She spent time with Grandma, who was also quite lonely there.

He tore open the letter, and read-_James_,

_I have written to inform you that your mom has just recently given birth to a little girl. A cute little girl at that! In case you've discovered your father's absence-  
  
_

At this, Jimmi looked up at the head table to discover that his dad was indeed gone.

_-He apparated as fast as he could to the Burrow. I don't think that they've named her yet, but I'm sure your dad or mom will write you as soon as things get under control. I'm sorry I cant write a longer letter, but your mother needs help, so I must be off with me.  
  
_

_Lots of Love-  
_

_Grandma Molly.  
_Jimmi, not bothering to humor his friend's curious expression, rushed over to the Gryffindor table, where Gred and Forge were also reading the letters from Grandma."She had a girl!" Jimmi exclaimed, clearly excited.

Forge rolled his eyes, "Der, we figured that one out by ourselves."

"That's bullhonkey, though, I mean dad gets to leave early and we're stuck here." Said Gred, pouting.

"What do you think she'll name her?" asked Alicia, curious. "Probably Molly." Both Gred and Forge said at the same time.

Katie smiled, "That does seem to be the family name." Katie, Alicia, Ginny, and Jimmi's other cousin Belle's (Who was only 5) middle names were Molly, named after their Grandmother (and in Ginny's case mom) of course.Jimmi grinned, "I can't wait to see her!"Artie rolled his eyes, "You'll see her over the holidays."Jimmi's face fell, "Please don't talk about the holidays."

"Why not?" asked Artie, confused.

"I have to write a report." He paused for dramatic emphasis, "With Malfoy."

Gred winced, "Ouch. Tough luck."

If only Gred had a clue as to how right he was.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yay! Update! Woo hoo! Party! Gosh, 16 chapters and its still not Christmas! I need to stop procrastinating eh? This is longest story ever! being at 27,000 words or so. whoo! that means its over 150 pages! wow.

Also, if any of you have a name you want to use for Jimmi's little sister, go ahead and review it. I'm leaning towards Ariadne myself, as that is from Greek Mythology and it has a history I can use to build the character. But I might use it as a middle name.

**Next** **Up**: Morwen and Jimmi, with the report from hell.**TO THE REVIEWER AND ALL THEIR REVIEWING GOODNESS****Squashes**: Lol yes Hermione is in fact Professor Krum : ) lol you win a PACKET OF VIRTUAL RAMEN NOODLES!!! Why ramen noodles? Oh, I don't know. Lol, always glad to find another Fairly Oddparent fan! The last chapter had to do with Evil Leprechaun Rebellions because that was Leda's History of Magic topic ;)Toodles!!nym! 


	17. The Dreaded Prolonged Punishment

****

**Chapter** **16**: The Dreaded Prolonged Punishment

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::The next day was torture for Morwen. It seemed to creep along like a diabolical snail. She sighed, knowing that sooner or later she would have to talk to Jimmi about their report. It was worth too much to simply pass up.She groaned and slammed her head on the table. Why oh why was Binns so cruel? Perhaps he was really a lot more interesting than everyone implied. She sighed, when a realization dawned on her. When they were first sentenced punishments, Morwen could clearly remember Snape talking with Krum and Binns, Ravenclaw's head of house. Perhaps this is still the prolonged punishment? She mentally groaned, it made sense.The class right now was Transfiguration, and Morwen kept going over ways to do the project and spend as little time as possible conversing with Jimmi."Miss Malfoy?" Came a voice that interrupted Morwen's thoughts, she looked up and saw Professor Piper."Yes?" she asked.The professor gave her a reproving look, "I'm slightly disappointed in you, Miss Malfoy. Its clear that you did this five or so minutes before class."Morwen blushed and took the paper to discover that she had only gotten half marks. She sighed, "I'm sorry, I'll do better next time."Professor Piper gave a friendly smile and nodded, before continuing down the class.

After the time had ended, Morwen slumped out of her seat and headed over to Jimmi, "Look Potter." She said, "I don't want to do this with you, and I'm sure the feeling's mutual." She looked up and saw the same revulsion to the idea as Morwen had, "But it's worth too much to simply pass up, don't you agree?"

Jimmi sighed, he hated it when logic was used against him, even though he committed the same crime himself, "Yes."Everyone had filed out of class besides Morwen and Jimmi, "Then here's what we'll do." Morwen stated, taking charge, "I'll cover the people who played a part in the downfall, and you can discuss the actual downfall itself, places, dates, ect."Jimmi narrowed his eyes, "Why do you get to do the fun part?""Because I'm writing the contrasting viewpoints." Said Morwen."Well, maybe I want to write the contrasting viewpoints!" Replied Jimmi.Morwen rolled her eyes, "I find that terribly unlikely. If you were handed an assignment like this you would spend about 5 or so pages idolizing your dad, and then move on to showing anyone who's ever been in Slytherin in a negative light!""Ya, well you would do the exact opposite!" defended Jimmi.

Morwen looked shocked, "I would not!"

"Would too!""Would not!""Would so!""Would not!""Children," came the Professor, "I don't know what it is you're arguing about, but please do it outside, I have another class coming in."

Sure enough, 4th year Hufflepuffs and Slytherins were entering the room. Morwen grabbed her books and left, Jimmi trailing behind her.

"Look," Started Jimmi, "I have a composition, you write about your side of the story, and I'll do mine. Then we'll split the rest 50-50."

Morwen narrowed her eyes, "I don't believe it, Potter actually sounded logical."

"Oh stuff it Malfoy," Jimmi said, turning around and heading towards the library, he had some researching to do.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Morwen sat at night in the Common Room, trying to figure out a way to word her question to her father. Professor Krum had suggested that it was the best idea, and Morwen had decided on taking her advice. She chewed on the end of her quill, what to write, what to write.

She slowly wrote:

_Father_

_How are you? I'm still extremely sorry for setting Mordred's room on fire, you'd understand it if you were me. You see, Leda and I were going through his stuff to find things to blackmail him with when we came across a book full of killing curses, after that, Leda's brother exploded Snape's dungeon and-  
  
_

Morwen sighed and crumpled that parchment between her hands, perhaps that was not the best way to go around it.

She sighed and tried to write again._Father__I know it's been a while since I've written, actually, since the Howler which you sent me because I set Mordred's room on fire because he has loads of books on killing curses, however that wasn't as bad as the fight I got into with Potter, in which I lost our house another 50 points-  
  
_

Morwen slammed her head on her desk, this would be a lot harder than she thought.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Jimmi sat in his dorm, eagerly re-reading the letter his father had sent him earlier that day

_James_,

_How's school going? It's fine here, I've written to inform you that your mom and sister are well. We've decided to name her Ariadne Willow Potter, catchy ring isn't it? It's also the only name on the Weasley side that doesn't have Molly in it. It looks like she's inherited your mom's flaming red hair, which makes sense. She's a quiet little thing, she hasn't even cried once since I've been here. It's quite eerie actually, you, Gred, and Forge screamed your lungs out, so the quiet was unexpected.  
  
_

_Anyways, your mother sends her love and is waiting eagerly until you and your brothers get off for the holidays. Don't forget to focus on your classes, even if holidays are coming up. And I've informed your DADA substitute (A man by the name of Seamus Finnigan, an old classmate of mine) to keep you in line while I'm gone. ;)  
_

_With Love  
__Dad.  
_Jimmi suddenly wished more than ever that he was out of school. Even if the birth of his sister made him the middle child, he was still anticipating seeing her. He began to sympathize with Gred and Forge, it wasn't fair that dad got to leave early.

He heard the dorm's door open, and he looked to find Bert.

"Hi Jimmi," he said, slumping down on his bed, "What tcha reading?"

"A letter from my dad, my sister was born two days ago," Jimmi stated.

Bert nodded, "That's cool."

Jimmi opened his mouth to say something, but they were interrupted by Leif barging in. His now neon pink cat ran up to him, eager to see him.

Leif smiled, "Hewo wittle Misery." He baby talked to it, scooping it up.

Bert looked at Leif, "Hey, Leif, are you alright? You look kind of green."

Leif nodded, "It's that stomach problem, it's been irritating me lately."

Jimmi decided to join the conversation, "Perhaps you should go down to the infirmary?"

Leif looked up, apparently shocked that Jimmi had spoken to him, "Naw, Madame Weasley said she didn't want me coming in any more."

Jimmi looked rather confused at this, "Well, why not?"

Leif rolled his eyes, "She kept going on and on about how taking the labels off of her potions was terribly childish and rude."

Bert's eyes widened, "Why'd you do that?"Leif smirked, "I collect labels silly!" both boys stared at him, "What? You don't believe me?" He opened his trunk, and sure enough, there were tons of labels in it."You are extremely weird," Stated Jimmi.Leif smiled, "I know."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Morwen smiled to herself as she headed up to the Owlry. "Congratulations on a job well done Ms. Malfoy." She beamed, happy that she had written a semi- decent letter.

She was shocked however, when she saw the other person in the room, "Mordred?" she asked tentatively.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That's all folks! For today at least, sorry, I've had writers block concerning this story.

Next Up: Mordred and Morwen....DUN DUN DUN

Reviewers:

**Blaise** **le** **poussin** **masque**: Thank you for reading/translating. Working on your's 'There's a Character.' : )

**Storms**: Ha, no problem. I know how it can be. You! Update Smiles to Hide the Fears NOW! Lol, the deal still holds, I'll write chapters inbetween, but everytime you write one for Smiles, I'll write one for Crack a Smile. Lol. Hope you have lots of fun with your 'mystery man.'

**Kaitee**: Thank you, and I'm going to use Willow as her middle name it fits with the plants theme : )

**Firefur**: Mmmkay, I will ; )

**Nev**/**Wormtail**: yay! You win- A VIRTUAL PACKET OF RAMEN NOODLES!!!!

Toodles

!nym!


End file.
